Gravity
by goober92
Summary: Amaryllis had finally reached her limits doing her blood thirsty father's dirty work and living under his thumb. After finding out just how far he went to keep control of her life, she decided to flee to the human world and attempt a new life for the past 4 years, disguised as a rather disgruntled and temperamental high school girl. Kurama x OC.
1. Chapter 1 - Day One

_**I'm advancing the age of the characters a tad. Just another warning-adultish themes. I haven't written anything in a very long time, and recently got that 'itch'. One step at a time!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Day One**

Yusuke Urameshi sighs in annoyance as his phone goes off for the fifth time in the last hour. He sits up in bed and decides that ignoring it for this fifth time is not going to work.

"Why the hell are you calling me? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Yusuke! If you would have answered the first time I wouldn't have had to keep calling."

'Obviously.' He mutters, sitting up and sitting cross legged on his bed. "What's going on, Botan?"

There's a rustling of paper and she nervously clears her throat. "How are you enjoying your break since the dark tournament?"

He groans, and attempts to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What vacation?...Botan just get to it. It's two in the morning."

Botan laughs sheepishly, "Well, I guess you got me there. That's what happens when you proved yourself to be so reliable like you did."

"Botan…" Yusuke growls into the phone and rubs his forehead, his patience growing thin. "What does Koenma need, now?"

"Don't you give me that Yusuke! You accepted this job! This is what you've been made to do!" Koenma yells from in the background.

"YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING NEEDY." He yells into the phone.

There's a scuffle and a few grunts and Botan chimes up again, "Well, it's kind of simple this time. We've had a request to locate, is all. It seems very easy, really. We even have a location and picture."

"Last time you had an ' _exact location and picture_ ', we ended up pissing off the Toguro brothers."

"Yusuke…" Botan begs, he can practically imagine her big purple eyes and pursed lips.

"I don't know why you even ask. I'll end up doing it regardless. Why don't you just text me the damn request and let me sleep… speaking of which why couldn't this wait until the morning?"

Botan laughs nervously, he can imagine her twirling her blue hair around a finger, "Well… there is a time limit. If you do it before the time limit he will actually donate to Enma's holdings here in the spirit world, apparently."

"Holdings…? Really.."

"You know… library, antiques, artifacts. He'll.. Kind of invest in us."

Yusuke remains silent and slams his hand into his forehead several times, "Just fucking text me the info. I'm going to bed.

"Yusuke-"

Click.

Yusuke falls back on his bed with a sigh and pulls his sheets back over himself. His phone chimes. He groans and opens the message, squinting at the brightness of his screen. A picture pops up and he enlarges it.

"Well shit, at least she's easy on the eyes…" It's a picture of a girl. Long thick black hair and bangs, and big piercing golden eyes that peer out from thick long eyelashes.

"Amaryllis Kavazya. Should be attending Meiou High. We hope you can locate her ASAP. All you have to do is find her and get in contact with me or Koenma. Thank you, Yusuke!"

* * *

I tug on my uniform's dark red ribbon as I take a glance at myself in the mirror. Today I'll be sporting Meiou High's uniform, in its ever feminizing tones of pink, red, and white, ready to begin the last-first day of my school career. Everything has been freshly ironed and pressed. The creases in my blazer and the pleats in my skirt done to perfection, shoes shined, the silly little red bow done and redone until it feels perfect. Nothing wrong with looking smart for school.

My phone's alarm goes off from the kitchen, duck quacks echoing through my small studio apartment. I glance at my watch. I took way too much time fiddling with my ribbon. I quickly brush out my long locks and throw them into a tight bun and arrange my bangs. I put the unused milk back into the fridge with a sigh and grab a single pop tart and a bottle of water. I throw my school bag on and grunt as I lock my apartment door behind me.

The school grounds are already abuzz with new and returning students alike. Everyone narrowly avoiding running into one another as they attempt to reach the school doors. Being a very prominent school doesn't keep its students from yelling and jumping around excitedly from friend to friend. I reach my homeroom with a huff and slide the door open.

I don't recognize the homeroom teacher whose brown eyes eye me up as I step in. He seems young and fairly attractive with his short black hair pushed back with gel. I stare back and him, raising an eyebrow and make my way towards the back of the classroom.

"Welcome, please choose a seat. You're not a child anymore... by any means."

I can feel him eyeing me as I make my way to the back of the classroom, and plop down in a seat. I don't bother saying anything to him and pull out a book and a notebook. What a fucking creeper. If this is my homeroom teacher, God help me this year.

I can feel the teacher's eyes on me still, and look up with raised brows. I take a deep breath to control my annoyance. The teacher smiles and looks away as more students begin to trickle in. Five minutes into knowing him and he is already pushing my buttons.

After introductions, I find out, to my utter annoyance and disgust, this really is my official homeroom teacher for the year, Mr. Mito. I roll my eyes and shiver as he makes a creepy comment about how he plans to be a very hands on teacher and to not be afraid to ask him any questions. Who hired this guy?

Mr. Mito rolls right into teaching Senior Math. I glance at the board which has math problems scribbled all over it and then glance at my watch. Ten minutes left before break. I'm horrible at this subject. I glance around the room for the first time since class begun to get a better idea of who my classmates are. I recognize a handful of them, having started together in our first year at Meiou. My eyes land on one redhead in particular and a shiver goes up and down my spine, causing me to knock my pencil off of my desk. Shuichi Minamino.

I hadn't even realized the guy was sitting right next to me. I have seen him several times in the past few years, but we have refused to interact. Strangely, we both seem to get the same feeling about the other, and have shared a mutual silence. _The less we know about one another, the better._

My pencil dropped and rolled, in slow motion, against his feet. And, despite our vow of silence, because of my pencil we make eye contact. And hold it. His eyes did not betray any emotions until the teacher strides up to my desk. I notice a flash of annoyance go across Shuichi's face, but he settles into a nonchalant expression as he watches Mr. Miko.

"Ah, Miss. Kavazya." He leans down and grabs my pencil. He slowly gets up, eyeing my legs as he does like a dog eyeing a real treat.

I take my pencil and stare at him through squinted eyes. "Do be more careful." I don't grace him with a thank you, being thoroughly creeped out. If this was anywhere else, good sir, you would be eating that pencil.

Class ends soon thereafter and I gather my things slowly, waiting for the other students to disperse to make it easier to move around. I feel eyes on me and look up, to find Shuichi side glancing at me, head tilted ever so slightly to the side, curiously. I look away and put my pencil safely into my pencil bag.

I push a strand of hair that had come loose from my bun behind my ear, and cross my legs before stealing a glance at him. We lock eyes, his deep green peering into my golden. I take him in for the first time, and come to find out, there really is reason to fawn over the guy. He really is a handsome specimen, with his long red hair that melds well with our red uniforms. I spy a certain curiosity in his eyes.

I have kind of enjoyed our little game of hide and seek we've played over the years. We have both achieved total anonymity of one another, through a silent agreement of, well, silence. Quite the achievement for two individuals that are similar in their being different from the rest of the school populace. And, being the only ones to recognize that. Two peas in a pod.

I rest my chin in my hand, elbow on my desk, and smile coyly at him, challenging him to speak first, regardless.

I catch a small twitch of a smile on his lips, maybe he has also acknowledged the silence we have kept between us. Why break it now? I start to feel strange, my curiosity suddenly overwhelming me. Why now, after four years of attending the same school, are we suddenly so _interested_.

The specs of black that dot the green of his eyes only magnify their effect, darkening and dancing inside the emerald abyss, complemented by his dark lashes. I can see why all the girls here find him so dreamy. I really have never dared even take him in. But, now that I am, something about him is both extremely alluring and seemingly dangerous.

I've fought hard to keep my secrets secret. I'm not very found of exposing myself now, after the freedom I've experienced these past years. The way he is holding himself in front of me, so confident and overwhelmingly authoritative, however, is making me go against my better judgement. What has gotten into him?

He shifts slightly in his seat, and I spy the material of his uniform tightening around his muscular arms, something that makes me cock my head to the side, and break eye contact. He really is a hunk of meat for the taking. He holds himself around the girls here like he doesn't know it, but within the short amount of time of just sitting here with him, I can tell he is very aware of the effect he has over women. Charming, nonetheless.

He breaks protocol first, after having followed my eyes to his arms. I see the smirk dance across his lips before he speaks, "Are you really going to let him treat you like this all year?" His voice comes out as a rather hoarse whisper.

I shrug and sit back in my seat, folding my arms under my chest, pulling my eyes back to his, "He's probably spent his summer vacation watching pornos about student-teacher relationships."

I smile as a hearty laugh escapes his lips. Strike three. Yet another feature of his that adds to the list of characteristics that draw these poor girls to him. That smile. But, that laugh, though.

He gathers his things and stands up. Another shiver goes up and down my spine and I get goosebumps. He just flexed his spirit energy. Is he trying to gauge me? Is he trying to show dominance? Do I play into his little game? The last thing I want is to be found out, but he is suddenly breaking our vow of silence, after all these years, and is seemingly challenging me. Who the fuck is this guy and what has he done with the silent and shy Shuichi that I was so used to hearing girls fawn over?

I feel an adrenaline rush like I haven't felt in years, my heart pounds. What the hell? I mean, if he had any ill intentions he would have gotten at me years ago, right? But, I have also spent years building up my facade here… Screw women's intuition. _Old habits die hard._

I give a flicker of my own energy, enough to push back at his, and head towards the door to the classroom, swaying my hips as I do, taking notice of Shuichi's eyes on me. I give him a sly grin over my shoulder as I leave.

I stretch my arms above my head as the last bell of the day releases us. I check my hair bun with a quick brush of my hand and make my way out of the classroom, and into the excited mass of students. I push any nervousness I had about my interaction with Shuichi earlier, having immediately regretted it, to the back of my mind and focus on getting myself mentally ready for work. I squint as the bright September sun beats down on me, blinding me as I step out of the crowded school hallways.

Although blinding, it feels heavenly against my face and I close my eyes for a second, taking it in. I take off my blazer and hang it on my school bag. I lean against the school building and start watching the other students. Seeing who has changed, who is in relationships with who now… updating my mental encyclopedia of people.

I've always been pretty good at characterizing people, categorizing them and analyzing them. People always amaze me with how they interact and evolve. Over my long life I have seen many humans come and go. Many types and kinds of demons fight and make peace, breed and build empires. Building said empires from the ashes of someone else's failures. Many carefully breeding to ensure the strongest and purest of blood lines. Carefully blending genes like they're baking the world's most delicate pastry. Humans and demons, so different yet so very… similar.

My family is probably one of the worst of those families in the Makai. Delicately breeding for wealth and power. In my case, I was bred to please and trained to make sure our family kept a firm standing in the mix of things. I regret putting up with their shit for as long as I did. I also regret not tearing everything down as I fled. I regret a lot. But, one step at a time, I'm deciding my own path in life. Here, in the human world, for the first time in my life, I'm no longer my family's center piece. I'm no longer _his_ toy.

After tasting the freedom I achieved when I escaped, there is no way I can go back now. And with this damned schooling finally finished after the end of this school year, I'll be able to roam freely. Maybe I'll start a small mundane life here, maybe even live a double life between the two worlds; my options are endless now that I know how to properly interact with humans in this world. Whatever I do, I'll work out my kinks and live a good life away from all that chaos.

I snap back from my thoughts when some loud mouth across the school yard starts screaming at the top of his lungs about his shitty job. Surprisingly, he is yelling to the ever morphing Shuichi. I'm too far away to get a read on their expressions, but after my earlier interaction with Shuichi, I'm thoroughly interested in anyone he talks to.

"He called me at two fucking AM about a request to locate some damn girl that goes to YOUR fucking school." The boy yells, quieter than before, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Must be very important." Shuichi calmly responds, holding up his hands in defense.

"Ya, well. It's your school. He should have bothered YOU."

"Well, he isn't MY boss." Shuichi crosses his arms. I wish I could make out the face of the boy he is speaking with. He looks about the same age as Shuichi. However, what kind of job can a highschooler get that requires you to 'locate' people. That sounds like some top dollar type shit.

The boy throws his arms in the air, "He told me to find the damn girl, _ASAP_. I personally have to fucking see her," He begins digging through his pocket for his phone, "So if you recognize her, you gotta bring me to her. Doesn't work apparently unless I fucking see her with my own eyes…" He grumbles something else, and shows Shuichi his phone. I get a tickle down my spine, and my entire body warns me to get moving.

I push myself off of the wall and quickly round the corner of the school towards the main street. I break into a run and check my watch. It was just about time for me to head to work anyway.

Why the hell did I get such a horrible feeling? That guy wasn't trying to find _me_ was he? Impossible. No one knows I'm here. No one from _there_ knows I'm here. Who is that guy's boss? I'm probably just overthinking it.

I feel anxious as I arrive at work. I only give a faint wave to my coworkers as they greet me. The sweet smells of the bakery overwhelm my senses and begin calming me ever so slightly. I take deep breaths as I change into a fresh pair of work clothes that I left the day before for today, and put on my apron. I check myself in the mirror, making sure my hair is still completely in my bun. I fix my bangs and put on the all white baseball cap we are required to wear. My complexion is usually a tad on the paler side, but at the moment I look ghostly.

There is no way they were talking about me. No one knows I'm here. Even if that guy was talking about me, no one from Meiou knows I work here. They're all too prissy to come to this mom and pop bakery… I slap my cheeks and squish my face together. Come on Ama. Calm the fuck down. Go eat a fucking cookie.

"Ama! Come on! I need you to help with the cookies! We have a few catering orders that came in for a few nearby elementary schools…" Akia, my young and intrepid boss, starts rattling off what the order requires. I smile and give her our usual high five and chuckle. I really love this job. Maybe I'll start a bakery. It seems the quickest way to make friends is through people's stomachs.

Akia walks back to the floor. I take another glance at myself in the mirror, making sure the wild look in my eyes has disappeared. Making sure my fight or flight reaction has calmed.

I could probably kick that kid's ass. He looked like a fucking punk anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day Two

**Chapter 2- Day Two**

Well, two hundred chocolate chip cookies and three hours later, I'm covered in flour and pretty sure I have dried dough on my face. Akia was in a particularly playful mood today, and had started a miniature flour fight between everyone. I'll be surprised if my hair is still black, judging by the whitish tint of everyone else's. We are in the back joking around when we hear the front door to our humble bakery ding. We quickly dust each other off. Flora, my favorite coworker, blows at my hair and pats it gently, laughing as flour flies everywhere.

"You look like a little kid who got into their mother's makeup."

"You look like you got in a fight with the Pillsbury dough boy and _lost_." I wipe a wad of cookie dough off of her cheek and put it in my mouth, wiggling my eyebrows. She swats my shoulder and starts patting herself down.

"I'll tell them we'll be right there." I let everyone continue to dust themselves off and stick my head outside the door. I freeze when I come face to face with Shuichi, accompanied by a smiling middle aged woman with brown hair.

We stare at each other in utter surprise. The woman looks from me to him, "Do you two know each other?"

Shuichi looks at the woman and nods, "Mother, this is Amaryllis _Kavazya_. We are in our senior year together at Meiou. Amaryllis, this is my mother."

His mother's eyes light up and she claps her hands together, "Oh, lovely! I don't always get to meet Shuichi's classmates." Her smile widens as I smile shyly at her. I inch towards the counter, keeping an eye on Shuichi, who is looking lovingly at his mother. I bow slightly and offer a hand. She gleefully shakes and we break into small talk about school.

I grab a few treats from the display case and hand them to Shuichi and his mother. Shuichi and his mother have never stepped foot in this bakery before. Why now?

"Please try! These are fresh. We made extras by accident."

"Oh, please at least let me pay, I don't want you to get in trouble." She eventually accepts and seems to thoroughly enjoy them, boosting my ego. I fold my arms and feel a smug grin inch across my face.

In the end, she buys a dozen. I threw in a couple extra without her noticing as she dug through her purse for payment. Shuichi smiles when I look up after the deed. I purse my lips and then stick my tongue out at him.

Even though Shuichi obviously didn't mean to run into me here, I feel oddly out in the open after overhearing the conversation he had with that boy earlier. I glance at him as his mother talks to me about school some more and my plans for after graduation. He doesn't betray any emotion to me, which is starting to irk me.

Shuichi's mother is very loving and seems to absolutely adore him. Apparently, they live right around the corner.

"I'll wait in the store next door for you, Shuichi." She playfully nudges her son's arm and nods towards me. Shuichi shakes his head as she exits, seemingly embarrassed. But, regardless, walks up to the counter, looking around carefully.

"Amaryllis." My name rolls off of his tongue like honey. I can't stop myself from leaning in, laying my arms on the counter and my head on top. I pout my lips slightly and look up at him. Something about the way he says my name gives me deja vu. It really lights my stomach aflame.

"Yes?" I answer him, sounding as sarcastic and dreamy as possible.

"You overheard my conversation earlier in the school yard." He says so matter of fact it makes me squint and stand up straight. I eye him carefully, looking for any sign of hostility. He's not beating around the bush, here.

He shifts from foot to foot and runs a hand through his hair, "Do you really think I'd try something in the middle of a bakery with my mother outside?"

"I don't know you. We've never really _spoken_." I play the 'I don't know anything game'. He rolls his eyes at my answer.

I cock my head back and look at him down my nose. I suddenly get the feeling that I'm fighting a losing battle with him. Which _annoys_ me. I'm not going to give in so easily.

"So, do you need help finding the girl?" I whisper, trying not to grab any attention from my coworkers in the back.

He smirks and flips through his phone, and hands it to me. I look slowly down at it and there, staring back up at me, is a picture of _me_.

"Nope, sorry can't help. Never seen her."

"Amary-"

"I. Said. Fucking. _**Nope**_." I step further away from the counter. "Listen, I don't know who or _what_ you people are, but I don't want anything to do with either of you. I've done nothing wrong _here_." He takes notice of my emphasis on the present, and frowns.

"He is on his way here, isn't here? You're a real swell guy." I toss his phone back at him and cross my arms, I look down at my flour covered tights and start patting down my legs.

"Amaryllis, please calm down. I haven't called him yet."

" _ **Yet**_." I emphasize. "What does he want? Why can't he just fuck the hell off?"

Shuichi takes a step closer to me, he frowns and places both hands on the counter, leaning forward towards me. I'm taller for a girl, from my families perfect breeding, so I'm much taller than a lot of the other human females around, but I'm still a few inches or so shorter than him. His leaning down barely puts us eye to eye.

I cross my arms under my chest, " _I thought you don't work for his boss._ " Paraphrasing what I overheard him say earlier. I dig my hands under my arms, clenching the material of my tank top. I need to find something to focus on or I will start to lose it.

He eyes me carefully, there's a look in those emerald eyes that I can't put my finger on. We lock eyes again, like magnets, and I feel my anger gain more and more momentum. Anger that seems to come from my inability to figure out why he is making me feel so ...weird. I can't keep myself from staring him down, those dark specks dancing dangerously in those emerald orbs. He's barely said anything, but the looks he continues to give me says a lot. That odd sense of deja vu only strengthens, causing my gut to do somersaults.

"I have lived here in peace. _Never_ bothering _anyone_." I take a step closer to him I ball my fists at my sides. "You really haven't told him?"

"No. I haven't." He whispers in a controlled voice.

"Hey, Amay! Come on, now! Tell your cute boyfriend you still have work to do!" Akia chimes from the back.

I deadpan and slam my hand on my forehead.

"Amay?" He smiles playfully, there's that look in his eyes again. I shrug and give him the finger.

Shuichi sighs and runs an annoyed hand through his hair. "All I know, is that he is needs to find you. There are requests that are made that sometimes actually make it to Yusuke. He has to follow up. It's his job."

"Yusuke? Urameshi?" OH, great. The profoundly annoying and well known Spirit Detective. Enma's lapdog.

"Fantastic." With an annoyed look, I nod at Shuichi and turn to go into the back. "Good night, Shuichi." I shiver as I get a tingling sensation down my spine. I glance back at him and see him staring after me. What is it about this guy? I give him a dismissive wave and return to work.

* * *

 _I stand in front of him with an air of defiance, refusing to back down. My black gown is ripped at mid thigh, baring my leg. His red eyes dig straight into my golden, our auras clashing. My hands are shaking at my sides in anger. Goosebumps are dancing up and down my legs._

" _What have you done, Amaryllis?" He growls, baring his teeth._

 _I point a finger at him, "I only reacted the way any sane person thrown into that position would have."_

" _He is_ _ **dead**_ _."_

" _You knew his intentions… and let me leave the room with him." I clench my hands at my sides._

" _I ordered you to play into his little courting game." He growls, standing a few feet from me, daring me with his eyes to lash out. Almost hoping._

" _That order would have me_ _ **raped**_ _." I say, my voice husky with anger._

" _It is not rape if_ _ **I**_ _tell you to_ _ **indulge**_ _them!"_

" _ **That's not for you to decide!**_ _" I yell at the top of my lungs, gusts of wind shoot out from around us as I angrily point a finger at him, and then at the man's lifeless body on the ground. His body flies across the room, and against the wall like a decrepit rag doll, cracking it slightly._

 _He raises his hand abruptly. In it lies a red orb that fills his large hands. It glistens and it's innards appear to swirl in on itself. My eyes grow wide, going from the orb to him. "Father…_ _ **please**_ _..._ _try to_ _ **understand…**_ _" He squeezes the orb, and it's as if my blood is aflame in my veins..._

" _ **You will learn obedience, girl."**_

* * *

I sleep through my alarm clock the next day, the quacks were dulled by my jacket pocket. Luckily, I woke up only fifteen minutes late. I make sure my uniform looks decent enough and grab a microwavable sandwich. It cooks away as I gather up all my school books and make sure my homework is packed neatly away. I had a horrible time sleeping. And, because of that, I am in a rather foul mood, to say the least. I grab a canned coffee from the fridge and leave my apartment with sandwich in hand.

I walk into class, greeting Mr. Miko with a smile and take my place in the back. I could feel his eyes on me the entire way. Shuichi walks in a handful of minutes later and takes a seat without acknowledging me. We seem to have fallen back into our silent game, and I let loose a sigh of relief. Maybe this whole Yusuke thing will blow over. I don't need a damn spirit detective checking me out. The boy is about as famous as any human celebrity in the demon world.

I chew on the edge of my pencil as my math class drones on. I keep taking glances at Shuichi, sometimes a glare, sometimes a curious glance. I'm the one breaking protocol, today. It's so _irritating_ how it takes one day for the ritualistic life I've lead to seemingly flip on its top.

I stare at my pencil accusingly. It's all because of this fucking pencil. I see red for a second and snap it in half, gaining a side glance from Shuichi. I ignore him and throw the broken thing into my bag, fold my arms under my chest and look out the window with a huff. There is no way I'm going back home. Who else could be looking for me, but my father? I fiddle with the lazy braid I threw together today instead of my usual tidy bun.I side glance at Shuichi, who is paying very close attention to the teacher. No, that asshole is _deliberately_ ignoring me. I feel myself slowly inching closer to my snapping point. Four years of building up my walls here. Four years of trying to put myself back together. And it takes _one day_ to tear it all down. I can't let this happen.

As soon as class ends, I make a beeline for the exit.

I scoped out multiple exits, purposely taking the long routes to all of my classes throughout the day. I'd say the easiest thing to do would be to head to the roof and scope out which direction to go. I mean, it's not like I'd hurt myself jumping down. I don't have as feeble bones and joints as other humans, even in my human form. I mean, I still have to be careful how I land, but... I just have to make sure no one _sees_.

I quickly climb the stairway to the roof. I slam the door open, irritated that I have to put so much effort into leaving a damned human institution because of some show off Spirit Detective. And of course, as luck would have it, Shuichi and Yusuke whip around and face me as the door slams against the wall.

" _ **Oh fucking hell.**_ " I throw my hands into the air. How infuriating.

Yusuke takes a step forward. His eyes are wide and he gives me a quick once over, and looks at Shuichi. In my panic, I feel myself unwilling to handle the situation and bring my hands to my ears, "No no no no… I'm not doing this with you two." I hear students all around the building, to my dismay. I can't just leap from the top of a four story building and think no one will think anything of it. I whip around and take a step back towards the staircase.

A rough hand grabs my wrist. I feel a flicker of anger course through me at the touch, and whip my leg around, kicking Yusuke to side. He slides along the cement roof to my left.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I take an aggressive glance at Shuichi, who is holding his hands up, a surprised look on his face.

Yusuke leaps to his feet, "Fuck. Hey, I'm sorry! I just need to talk to you!" He pleads. He looks at Shuichi for help and Shuichi shakes his head. He's smart to stay out of this.

"I heard your conversation, yesterday." I state, trying to play it off that I don't already know who he is.

"Then why'd you fucking kick me?!" He asks exasperated.

"Well, if you only had to _see_ me, _ **then why'd you touch me**_?" My braid falls over my shoulder as I put my hands on my hips and lean towards him, snarling.

"It's not like I touched your tits or something…" He trails off, looking away. He has a really shitty way with words.

"Who wanted you to find me?" I take a step towards him, noticing Shuichi take a deliberate step closer, also. I side glance at him, pursing me lips.

"My boss."

"You think you're _so_ slick." I point an accusing finger at him, "Fucking smart ass detective, who told your _boss_ to find me." I snarl at him, my jaw clenched. I can feel my demon form pushing to come out. The energy is pulsing at my fingertips. I clench my fists to subdue it. Don't need to add kindle to the fire. I feel like a cornered animal, though.

Yusuke pauses and cocks his head back, "Ya know. I didn't really ask." I wish I didn't believe him, _but I do_.

"So you're blindly helping your master. Such a loyal _pet_." I lay as much venom into my words as I can. He gives me a scathing look.

"Listen, first of all, I trust him-"

"Well that's misplaced."

"Well your fucking attitude is _misplaced_. How'd you know who I was, anyway?" Yusuke glances at Shuichi.

"I spoke with her yesterday about the situation. However, I never told her you were a Spirit Detective."

"Everyone knows who _Yusuke Urameshi_ is, _**and**_ generally they know how to avoid his attention. He's like avoiding an STD. You know what you gotta do, but sometimes it _**just fucking happens**_." I can't help the look of disgust on my face, even as I hear a small chuckle from Shuichi. I cross my arms and glance back towards the edge of the roof. I'm just about done with this fruitless interaction. I look back at him and see him texting on his phone. I sigh, and look at the ground, defeated. Is this really happening to me right now?

"You might have just texted away my freedom." I can hear the defeat in my voice. I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down. I felt both of them powering up as I began to grow angrier. I have to get a hold of myself, the more I draw on my demon energy the more likely I will be found. I also really don't need to start a fight with these two. If jumping down from this roof doesn't draw attention, blowing up the school probably will.

"Hey…" Yusuke suddenly tosses his phone at me. I snatch it with my free hand.

A cold shiver takes over my entire body. It was him. My father. Endox Kurotaki. I stare at the name on the screen until the screen goes black. He has found me. I fight the angry tears in the corner of my eyes and throw Yusuke's phone back him. It smacks him in the forehead, but he catches it before it falls to the ground. I can't fault him for blindly taking orders. It's what I used to do.

As if he felt my mood take a dramatic drop, Yusuke takes a step towards me, "Hey… do you know who that is?" I jerk my head from the ground and peer at him down my nose.

"Doesn't matter." I coolly respond, though I'm sure my eyes betray me. I can feel hot tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I'll be damned if I let them see me cry.

My phone begins dinging in my bag. It's Akia, asking where I am. I'm late for work. She's worried sick. I'm never late. I quickly text her an apology and inform her I probably won't be in tonight due to _family_ issues. I'll have to call her, later.

"Thanks, asshole. _**My**_ _boss_ is probably pissed at me." I drop my phone back into my bag and sigh.

I cross my arms under my chest and stare at the ground. Yusuke puts his hands in his pockets. I can feel Shuichi come to stand next to me. A different kind of shiver goes down my spine and my eyes shoot up to his. What is his _deal_? He goes to put a hand on my shoulder and I side step away. "We aren't trying to hurt you, Amaryllis."

"Listen. Don't worry about it. It's really not your problem."

Images of my father flash through my mind. Images that take my breath away, causing me to close my eyes and lean my head back. "I am a wolf in sheep's clothing, anyway. I never really belonged here. I don't fault you for following orders, Urameshi."

"Does this put you in danger?" I feel Shuichi's eyes looking over my face after Yusuke's question. I glance up at him, realizing then how close he had gotten to me. I'm a danger to myself when I'm in such a worked up state.

"What kind of situation it puts me in isn't any of _your_ concern." I say carefully, looking him straight in the eyes. " _Do not get involved._ "

Yusuke rocks back and forth on his feet and basically ignores what I just told him, "What does that guy want, then?"

"Me, obviously."

"Well, no fucking way. _Why_?"

"I guess it's my good looks and charm," I throw my arms in the air, "It doesn't fucking involve you two. Just mind your own business and I'll mind mine." I then turn and begin stomping down the stairs, "You better get fucking paid for this shit, I swear…" I don't need anyone to get there hands dirty for me. I don't need to be protected. I don't need to me coddled.

I hear footsteps behind me. I take a quick glance behind me to see both of them coming down the stairs after me. I grab a hold of the railing and throw myself over, landing gently at the bottom of the stairway, and make a run for it. By now the school is empty, save a few teachers. I burst through the front doors and skid to a halt, glancing around to make sure no one is looking. I run as fast as my human form will let me, through the streets, up the stairs to my apartment, only stopping to let myself in. I slam the door and I sink to my knees with a scream. I pound the ground and let the hot tears I was holding back flow. I throw my bag across the room, its contents scattering everywhere. My body shakes with my silent sobs. That fucking broken pencil rolls across the room towards me. I throw out my hand, making it stop, tapping into my demon energy out of spite. Out of fear. Out of defeat.

My sobs burn in my throat. I refuse to let them be heard. I angrily stand up, scratching the wooden floors of my apartment as I do, and storm over to the fridge, throwing that damned pencil into the wall with a sweep of my hand as I do. I grab a beer out of the fridge, and as I angrily snap off the lid, I see it's contents slowly levitate out. I'm out of control. I throw the bottle as hard as I can across the room and watch as it breaks against the wall, little pieces of glass flying everywhere.

I've tried so hard to move on. I've built on this blank slate I gave myself upon successfully stealing my own freedom. I tried. So. Fucking. Hard.

I quickly strip out of my uniform and jump into the shower. I take deep breaths and let the steamy water wash off my tears. I try to let the steam bring me back down, to calm me. But, I'm stuck in the reality of my situation. The ache in my stomach that is trying to tell me how absolutely fucked I am is winning over what is left of my optimism. I pound the wall of the shower, seeing the white tile crack slightly. I'm losing control.

I dry myself off and walk out of the bathroom, carefully eyeing my small studio apartment. It's a mess from my tantrum. I spy half of the broken pencil, lying in the middle of the floor and stare at it. I'm blaming my problems on a pencil.

 _I'm the problem._

* * *

Yusuke and Kurama have just finished searching the school grounds and the immediate surrounding area.

"I didn't expect her to just...jump, like that."

"She felt cornered." Kurama states, running a hand through his hair. They stand just outside the school gates.

"Do you know her very well?" Yusuke asks, whipping out his phone to check for messages from Koenma. He sees five missed calls, and a voicemail. As well as a few urgent sounding texts. All from Botan.

Kurama blatantly ignores his question, "Yusuke, who was the requester?" Yusuke shrugs and hands him his phone.

Kurama reads through the messages, his eyebrows furrow and a troubled expression slowly takes over. Endox Kurotaki.

"Koenma said Enma withheld this info until he asked?"

Yusuke nods, "Why, who is it?"

"A demon warlord." Yusuke groans and runs a hand down his face.

"Well at least _we_ haven't pissed him off. Wonder what the connection is with that girl." Yusuke takes his phone back and reads through the messages. Botan was just doing her usual follow ups, trying to finish up _her_ reports on _Yusuke's_ reports. An endless cycle of paperwork.

Yusuke sighs and rubs the back of his head, looking around. "I don't know, Kurama. I have a really bad feeling about all of this. I'm going to have to talk with Koenma about what the hell is going on. It just doesn't feel right." He glances at Kurama, waiting for an answer as he appears to consider the situation.

"We'll both go. That information being withheld is _**unacceptable**_."

 _ **I also noticed that I spelled Botan's name wrong in the first chapter.. I'll update it when I can.**_

 _ **Thank SynBell and Layla for reviewing! Glad you like it so far! Got your reviews as I was giving this chapter a last look over.**_

 _ **Please let me know if this chapter was too long or not long enough. Let me know what you think! :) Please review! Criticism welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Big Bad Wolf

Chapter 3

 _A little girl's eyes poke out curiously from behind her father's legs. Her black wolf-like ears are laid back against her head, and black wolf pup tail is dragging behind her. She has her bright yellow eyes fixed on the man addressing her father._

" _Wow, she is already so beautiful." He says to himself, crossing his arms approvingly on his chest. The little girl furrows her brow, clutching onto the back of her father's legs. "She will make some man very happy." He has a sickening smile, it makes the little girl hide her face in her father's pants leg. Her black locks surround her body with a small swoosh, the strange man's hair tremors slightly. "And she seems to have taken after you, quite nicely. She's going to be perfect."_

 _The father bends slightly, and tugs on his daughter's hand, pulling him from behind him. The little girl clings to the black material of her father's pants, and looks up at him with a defiant expression, pouting. He narrows his eyes and the little gusts of wind, that were seemingly coming from the girl, come to a sudden halt. The little girl bites her lip, and looks at her feet._

" _Almost perfect. She has a rather tedious streak of defiance. She doesn't like to follow her father's orders." The little youkai wolf pup seems to fold in on herself, rubbing her arm and bowing her head as far as she can without bending over, refusing to look at either man._

 _The strange man bends over, his long golden hair almost skims the ground, the silky strands catching the little girls attention. She peaks up and gently reaches out in awe of the luscious strands. He lets her touch, her fingers gently running through. "We have ways of gaining complete obedience, don't we Endox?"_

* * *

A couple weeks pass by that are filled with paranoia. I refuse to even look at Shuichi, although I can feel his eyes boring into me from time to time. I guiltily ignore his small gestures to get my attention.

There is no way I can allow myself to get any closer to him. Despite our having some weird connection that I really can't fucking _explain_. Especially when he is all buddy buddy with that Urameshi. Does this mean he is also a Spirit Detective? I scowl at the thought and slowly make my way out of the school. I feel like a real vampire when the sunlight outside causes my head to pang.

The gravity of my situation, is that I'm real _fucked_. I left home in quite the rush. Grabbing many priceless things in order to keep myself afloat wherever I ended up. Many expensive trinkets, gold, gems... I sold them all before I made the escape to this world. I paid my way into solitude, and still had some left over to get me started here. All that _effort_. And, in two days, it feels like it was all for nothing. My father will stop at nothing to get me back, especially now that he must feel like he is zeroing in on me. I was probably his most expensive and precious gem.

I greet my coworkers with a small smile, and dress down into my work clothes- a pair of gray capri leggings and a black tank. I took on this job as a way to further assimilate myself into the culture of this world's humans. I was rather rough around the edges upon arriving here, and I knew it. Akia accepted me with open arms, and had no problem teaching me, taking on a seemingly young and disgruntled teen. She never asked questions, and gleefully taught me how to get around in a kitchen. Well, I can bake at least. To be honest, I've always been good with my hands- but, I burn water.

"Amay, sweety!" Akia bursts into the back and gives me a big hug, her short brown hair tickling my cheeks. I'm a good six inches or so taller than her. "You haven't seemed yourself this week, dear." I feel guilty as I take in her worried expression. She offers me a piece of chocolate fudge, smiling.

I take it and quickly scarf it done, smiling.

"Nothing like a sugar rush to start a shift." I comment, tightening my apron around my waist.

"The way you eat the sweets around here, I'm surprised you're able to keep that figure of yours." She pouts playfully, "But really, do you need anything? You know I'm here for you."

Flora tries to pipe in by sticking her head through the push doors, Akia quickly pushes her head back out and looks at me, still worried. "I have never tried to pry, sweety, but you're really worrying me."

I hear the bells from the front go off and Flora greets them with a sweet hello. It's my job to man the counter today. "I really appreciate your concern, Akia. However, this is going to have to be something I drag myself out of. I'll be fine." I feel horrible for telling her that, when I know very well that I'm far from it. However, I can't let anyone else get involved. The amount of blood my father will shed if anyone gets in his way. I'm surprised he so openly involved the spirit realm.

"You shouldn't try to bottle up like this, Amay." She reaches up and kisses me on the cheek, causing a small blush and shy smile to spread across my cheeks. "You're like a daughter to me. Please don't be afraid to talk to me." She points to the front, "You're up."

I sigh and put on my cap, and slink out into the front, being careful not to hit Flora with the doors. "Hey, Flora, I got it now." To my surprise, she is flirting it up with Shuichi and his mother. Shuichi looks over to me, and I catch a small smile appear on his lips, and disappear just as quickly, covered by a nod of acknowledgment. He still has his school uniform on, his mom hanging on to his arm.

"Oh! Amaryllis! How nice to see you again!" She chimes, gently letting go of Shuichi, leaving him alone with the completely infatuated Flora. "Those cookies were so good! I had to come back for more!"

I give her a toothy grin, and blush at her complement. "I guess those extras that I made weren't really an accident, then. Must have been made just for you!" Ms. Minamino smiles and shakes her head. Akia worked very hard on my customer service skills… I was trained to strike fear and compliance… definitely not trained for retail. I glance over at Flora, who is twirling a piece of her own strawberry hair around her finger, leaning over the counter as she chats up Shuichi, who looks cornered.

"Would you like to sample anything? I think they just made these tarts… although I think the special this weekend are cupcakes…" I point out various things in the case, and she carefully looks at each. She seems to be a sweets connoisseur.

I'm glad that Flora has Shuichi preoccupied. Maybe he'll grow tired of the attention and leave. Or, maybe she'll leave _with_ him. I glance at the clock. She is a tad older than me, having graduated last year. She has a graceful curve to her body, one that she tries her best to flaunt at customers like poor Shuichi. She was working the early shift this morning and could easily leave with him. I steal a glance over at them, and see he is smiling as they speak.

Akia peaks out and looks from me, to Flora, to Shuichi. She calls Flora over, and she begrudgingly walks to the back. I glower at Akia, who smiles innocently. She's back there trying to be some kind of match maker.

I stand silently in front of him, awkwardly avoiding his eyes. His mother seems to have her eyes on the cupcakes. Hearing the word "special" usually does draw people in. I further ignore Shuichi, "Would you like to try a bite?"

"Oh, no. Not again. Please allow me to buy a few."

"Naw, I don't want you to waste your money on something you might not like in the end. Please…" In the end, I'm again able to force a cupcake on her. I cut it in half so she can share it with her _Shuichi_. She seems to thoroughly enjoy, just like the cookies. Shuichi seems pleased himself.

"Did you make these?" She asks as she finishes it off.

"The cookies, last time, were mine. These were made by the young lady that was here a minute ago."

"Oh, do you all take turns?"

I nod and smile, matching her very infectious smile. She ends up buying six, commenting on how her husband and youngest son will also love them. Shuichi seems to be blessed with a very loving family, despite who he has befriended in that _detective_.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. Enjoy your weekend." She bows, giving me another warm smile and nudges Shuichi, who shakes his head as she walks away.

I raise an eyebrow as he approaches the counter. I place a hand on it, leaning in towards him and point behind him at the door. "Door is _right_ there."

He raises an eyebrow in turn and takes out his phone. "I was actually wondering if I could perhaps have your number."

I take my hand off of the counter, and shake my head. We didn't have cellphones in the demon world. So, from time to time, I'm a little taken aback by them.

"I insist, Amaryllis." He says my name with the same amount of honey as the last time. Or, at least, it sounds like it as a shiver runs up and down my spine again. How does he have this effect over me?

"Well, I _insist_ you try out that _door_." I rub my arm uncomfortably.

"Then at least take mine."

I stare at him, he does seem serious...

"Why would I do that?"

"In case you need help." He continues.

"I don't want nor do I need your help." I growl quietly, folding my arms. I suddenly feel like someone is watching me. I try not to show the concern on my face, and stare Shuichi down. Something is here. I don't know where, but something is watching us. I can't be seen with him.

"Amay." Akia peers out from the back, worry on her face as she glances from me to him, possibly sensing the tension between us. I shake my head at her, "I'll be there in a second." I give her a reassuring smile.

"Fine." I whip out a pen and paper "If it will get you to leave me alone." I feel so uneasy, I just want him to leave. I don't want him to be seen as an associate if I'm being watched by one of my father's loyal minions. I can't put his number directly in my phone. He writes it down and I shove it into the small pocket in my capri. "Now _leave_."

He hesitates peering at me, he looks concerned for a split second, glancing around the bakery. "If you need any help, anything at all. Please contact me."

"Don't wait up. I hope your mom enjoys her cupcakes."

* * *

The shift goes by quickly after Shuichi and his mother left. We made a shit ton of cupcakes of various flavors for the weekend. I close up as per usual, the thought of being off for the weekend keeping me going. And, unfortunately, even after Shuichi left, the odd feeling remained. And being the closer means I'm the last to leave the building. I have to keep a level head about me. I sling my backpack over my shoulder as I leave through the front doors, quickly locking them and making my way towards my apartment. I look around as I go, peering through the darkness. Luckily there are street lamps lining my route, but that doesn't' stop me from being cautious.

The air around me begins to feel thin, my nerves make my tired human head pulse, a migraine forming. A sound, like metal rubbing against metal, causes me to slam my hands over my ears. I whip all around looking for the source, finding nothing. I recognize that sound, though. That dreadful and heart wrenching sound. My stomach twists and churns, making me lurch slightly, suddenly needing to throw up. After four years of not having to hear that dreadful sound, it's overwhelming to hear. I hurry down the road, refusing to further acknowledge the sound. I refuse to let this play out like a horror movie. Fuck that.

I'm probably not even 400 feet away from the bakery when I hear the same sound again, this time down the alleyway across from me. I take in a deep breath and reel back into the street. I hold my bag tighter on my shoulder, staring down the dark alley. Something shoots out from the darkness, cutting my cheek slightly and causing my hair to fall from its bun. The thick strands fall all around me. I take another step back, unable to decide whether it's a good idea to turn my back on what is hiding in the shadows, although running feels like a good idea. It might be all I can do. A low growl seems to shake the shadows, and then the sound of metal on metal slowly seeps from the alley. I take another step back, my foot hitting the curb on the other side of the road.

"This can't be happening." I whisper, an eerie wind begins. Out of reflex, I hold out my hand and pull on my demonic power, stopping the wind and the unnecessarily loud metal sound. I should never make a pull on my demonic side. I know full well that my wolf form is like a 'here I am father' beacon. But, I don't think want to die just yet.

Slowly, one metallic paw at a time steps out from the shadows. The street lights reflect off of it, causing an eerie yellow glow. A large wolf-like creature emerges, it's skin melded together with thick pieces of metal. Its metal clad tail flicks around, grinding against its backside, causing the metal sound again. Its shiny set of teeth click menacingly as it begins walking towards me. It's one of my father's war hounds. A fearsome foe to have. It's a real bitch to defeat with ordinary means. And, in this form, clad in only a bag filled with books and my school uniform, I am in no position to _find_ the means.

I look around me for an escape route, and spot several trash bags lining the streets. _Trash night_. _At least someone remembers_. I look back at the metal-clad wolf. Its stopped on the opposite curb, and is sniffing the air, confirming its target. I concentrate, pulling again at my demonic side, and all at once all the trash bags are jerked towards the dog, slamming into it. It growls as I dart down the side of the road, flinging every trash bag that I can. I run as fast as this frail human body can handle, and make it to my apartment. I don't feel the evil gaze of the wolf on me, and sigh with relief as I lock and deadbolt the door behind me. Because, ya know, that'll definitely keep it out. Totally.

I curse myself loudly. If only I was able to destroy the damn thing. I don't think I can do it without being in my demon form. I angrily kick my couch, and throw a cushion at the opposite wall. He's sending his damn pets to find me. What if someone else had been there? What if someone got in the way? Someone could have been hurt. Those wolves don't care who they take down in the process when they're on the hunt. No normal human could take them out. Is he trying to stir shit up with the Spirit World? I kick the couch again, angrily, and a piece of paper falls out of my pocket. Shuichi's number.

No. _**Hell no**_. I will not call him.

I quickly close the curtains on the only window in my apartment. I groan as I sit on the beaten couch. If those dogs are loose in the town, though... Should I at least ask Shuichi to warn Yusuke? Maybe I should just give myself up. I'm not worth the loss of life that might come from my refusal to give in. But, if I allow my father to have control of me again… I feel the familiar angry hot tears threatening to overflow. I stare at Shuichi's number with mirth. _Damn it_.

I text him my address and tell him to bring _Yusuke_ , unable to come right out and ask for help. I don't _need_ their help, though. I'm only letting them in on the issue. The issue _I'm_ causing. If they happen to take care of business in the process, all the better.

I had dozed off on the couch, suddenly overtaken by my lack of sleep, to heavy bangs on my front door. "Amaryllis? Hey! Open up!"

I stomp over to the door, not wiping the sleep from my face, and jerk it open. Three surprised eyes stare back at me. The third pair, not one I recognize, but seems to ogle me. My hair must look a mess. I turn around without saying anything and stomp back in, leaving the door open behind me. Fucking ruffians.

The door shuts behind me as I pick up the pillow I had thrown earlier. I feel a pair of eyes on me, and accidentally lock eyes with Shuichi as I stand back up. I put a strand of hair behind my ear, and look away, feeling my face redden a tad.

The guy I don't know is suddenly bowing in front of me, "Kazuma Kuwabara. I was with Urameshi when Kura- Shuichi called saying there was a pretty lady in distress." My eyes widen and I look at him with a raised brow. I point at him and look at Yusuke, "See, this is how you treat a lady." Kuwabara stands with a rather triumphant look on his face.

"Ya, well. He's nice to anything with two legs and tits." Yusuke shrugs as Kuwabara shoots him a dirty look.

"He's nice and all. But, I really only needed to speak to Yusuke. You two can leave." I gesture to Shuichi and Kuwabara.

"No, that's not how this works. They are basically part of the _team_." Yusuke informs me, stretching his arms high above his head. I shoot a dirty look at Shuichi. Part of the team? As if it wasn't bad enough he associates with the Spirit World's lap dog. I'm realizing more and more that he isn't what he seems. Who is he really?

I stare at them, sighing as I gesture for the three of them to sit on the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara plop down, resting their feet on my coffee table. Shuichi leans against the adjacent wall, peering at me down his nose, arms crossed. "Want a drink? I have beer." Yusuke and Kuwabara eagerly accept.

"So, before you say anything, _Ama._ We spoke with Koenma on the issue." He takes a long sip of the beer, and smacks his lips with a pleased look. He glances at Shuichi before continuing. "Koenma needs some info… Why is a demon warlord and business mongrel asking around about _you_."

"Maybe he wants to touch my _tits_." I comment, remembering his comment about it the other day. Kuwabara spits out his beer, throwing himself into a coughing fit.

"Well, that wouldn't be surprising. You've got enough to go around." He smirks and takes another sip of beer.

I chuckle at his friend, and glance over at Shuichi. He's listening in quietly. "Like I said, it's really none of your business. That and if the spirit world is the same as I remember. They have a file on everyone. So stop playing games."

"They couldn't find your file. Amaryllis Kavazya _doesn't exist_." Shuichi crosses his arms on his chest. Oh, right. I changed my last name upon my arrival. I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot, rubbing my arm. I feel some flour still on my arm and brush at it awkwardly. How could I have forgotten that I changed my last name?

"Alright, let's back it up. Let's ignore my background shall we? I asked to speak with you because I was _found_ after work." I lean against the wall opposite Shuichi.

"One of Endox's pets. A tracking wolf. They're… dangerous. And, where there is one, there are usually more. That being said, I only saw one… so that's probably a good sign. I'm not asking for your help. I just wanted to warn you. They're deadly. They'll kill whatever gets in the way of their _hunt_." I can feel a flicker of spirit energy from Kuwabara.

"It didn't harm you?" The orange haired boy stands and begins pacing. He suddenly seems very worried, and anxious.

"Do you know if it followed you?" Kuwabara glances outside of my window. His pacing is giving _me_ anxiety.

I shrug, "No idea… You should probably leave now,though." I crack my knuckles. I don't like my business being out in the open like this, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if someone got hurt because I didn't warn them. Damned if I do damned if I don't.

"Why does he want _you_ so badly?" Yusuke sounds like he's reading off of a card. I wonder if Koenma drilled questions into his head… or if he is actually hiding cards somewhere.

"I'm not one of your damn cases, detective. Why can't you take the hint that I don't want your help?" I shoot a dangerous look at him, he seems unfazed.

"Listen, I can't stand by knowing that you're being _hunted_ , because of _me_."

"Oh, so you just want to make yourself feel better? Every detective I've met has been rather selfish, why not you, too?" I'm probably aging myself saying that.

Yusuke stands from the couch and angrily walks up to me, " _I'm not selfish._ Because of my carelessness, I put you in danger. I'm trying to _fix_ that."

"I'm not trying to put you down, Urameshi. I'm really not. I'm past that now. Like I said, I can't fault you for being blindly loyal and trusting. I just don't want to be added to the list of people that owe their lives to your boss."

I glance around the room, Kuwabara still looks very anxious.

"Then let _me_ help you." Shuichi jumps in, "If you insist on being so _stubborn_."

"Kurama, no, stay out of this." Yusuke warns.

I angrily turn to Shuichi and point an accusing finger at him. Enough with this. " _ **Who. the. Fuck. are. You."**_

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Shuichi pushes himself off the wall, throwing an exasperated look at Yusuke. He runs an annoyed hand through his hair, " _I'm_ _Kurama_."

"Kurama? Youko Kurama? _How dare you_. _The hell you fucking are."_ There is no way this is Kurama. _The_ Youko Kurama. _My_ Youko Kurama. "Regardless, don't think I've fallen for this human facade you've put on. I can feel the spirit energy rolling off of you."

"You're not exactly _hidden_ , yourself." I can feel my anger rolling off of me in waves, only proving his point.

"Whoa, come on guys." Kuwabara tries to come between us. "This isn't the time for this." As Kuwabara comes between the three of us, goosebumps roll up and down my legs. My eyes grow wide and I look towards the window. A shadow blocks the light that had been shining weakly through the cracks of the curtains.

"Oh, no…no one move." Everyone in the room falls silent, unmoving, listening. The floorboards creak outside my apartment.

"Is it too late to ask how to defeat these things…" Yusuke murmurs. Fuck, I forgot that part. I let out a small swoosh of air in annoyance, and immediately slam my hand over my mouth.

A loud metal on metal sound resounds through my apartment. Everyone slams there hands over their ears. The window of my apartment rattles against the sound. _**Fuck**_.

* * *

Please review! I'd love some feedback. Tell me what ya like and don't and we can fight it out. Jk. Hope it's somewhat enjoyable so far! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Nameless

Chapter 4 The Nameless

" _Daddy, I feel weird around those." The little girl points at the sleeping hound. Its steely limbs glistening against the dimly lit holdings it is laying in. "Why is that?"_

 _The man standing next to her leans down and gestures a large hand at the hound. "That is because, my daughter, those are your siblings, cousins, ancestors..."_

 _She peers up at him, confused, "My..siblings?" Her silky wolf pup ears perk in curiosity._

" _This is what happens when you don't live up to our expectations. This is what will happen if you continue to disobey me."_

* * *

My knees shake, dangerously close to giving out below me as the sound continues. I'm just so tired- this human form doesn't hold up well... but I need to keep going. I need to try to protect these guys because it's my fault it's here. I glance at the single window of my apartment and point towards it. " _ **Out**_! _**Now**_!"

Yusuke is the first to barrel out of the window, barely catching himself on the outside railing, glass flying everywhere. We all follow suit. As soon as I exit, the war hound turns a sickly, metallic head around the corner, baring its teeth.

"Oh, _**fuck**_!" Yusuke screams at the top of his lungs as he begins running, all of us following. We get to the staircase and Yusuke turns to start down it, I grab him by his shirt sleeve and throw him against the railing, gesturing at it. Who's got time for the fucking stairs? I lead the leap, and fall with a thud at the bottom, forgetting that I'm just a human at this point, and that was a six story drop. I feel my ankle crack and pain shoot up my leg.

I fall to a knee as everyone lands around me, obviously better trained than I am in this form. The metal sound resounds around us again, and we cover our ears. I look up just in time to see the hound leap down towards us from the landing. I roll out of the way just as it lands with a snarl. We're behind my apartment complex at this point, the sounds of the fountain in the man made lake behind it adds an eerie background noise to the snarls of the hound.

The hound snaps towards me and I roll out of the way again. It's soon after tackled by Kuwabara. He barely makes it budge as the wolf immediately turns it's heavy head and snaps at him. He jumps out of the way just in time as Yusuke knocks it in the face with a solid punch. It falters for a second, allowing me to get up and limp away towards the lake.

 _ **Your siblings, cousins, ancestors…**_

I glance behind me as Shuichi pulls an oddly familiar long thorny whip out of nowhere, and begin his onslaught. My heart shudders, could it really be him? No, _focus_.

I lean against a tree. I have to at least _try_ in this form. _I have to at least try._ Only I can do this right now. " **HEY! OVER HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE** " I yell from across the clearing between the apartment building and the lake. They won't be able to hurt it, because they don't know _how_. They'll wear themselves out on it and it will take them down, one by one. The only way to take out the hounds is to stop their air flow. A secret only known to my father and I, and a select few others. The metal is not only melded into their skin, but through their blood.

 _ **This is what will happen if you continue to disobey me.**_

Can I do it without transforming? Transforming might be damning...

* * *

 _A young girl writhes in pain, her father standing over her. He squeezes a red gem in his hand, causing a high pitch scream to escape her lips. Tears stream down her cheeks._

" _I will always find you." He holds the gem close to her, smiling. "This will make you obey me. This will keep you from running. This will keep you from staying hidden."_

" _Father what have you done to me?" She whimpers. He kneels beside her and gently picks up her right arm, and points at a fresh incision. She winces at the touch, and looks up at him, tears still streaming from her golden eyes._

" _I've had a piece of this gem placed into you. You've forced my hand, Amaryllis." He drops her wrist, and gives the gem in his hand another squeeze. She whimpers and enters a fetal position. "You continued to disobey me, daughter. And, this is what happens to disobedient daughters. With that piece of gem inside your arm, you'll never be able to leave me."_

* * *

Shuichi's whip leaves lashes and lesions all over the steel armor of the hound, but it doesn't flinch. The hound's head jerks in my direction. It lowers its head and takes a slow couple of steps towards me.

" _Amaryllis…?_! **No**!" Shuichi begins sprinting towards me as the dog begins running at me, snarling and snapping its teeth. " **MOVE**!"

* * *

" _You're just going to let it kill you? Is that how you will react when your allies turn on you in the heat of battle? Are you going to let them just beat you down and make a fool of you because you_ _ **liked**_ _them?"_

 _The hound is pushed towards the girl, she can see fear and pain in its eyes. This hound doesn't want to fight, but it's forced to attack her time and time again. This hound used to be her friend._

 _The girl raises her hand, the pain in the hound's eyes frozen in her mind, the dog suddenly falls over mid attack. Dead._

* * *

The hound is within two hundred feet of me and I brace myself against the tree, and raise my hand. I focus all the energy I can towards the hound. It falters and looks taken aback, but continues its charge towards me, angrier than before. _No_. I raise my hand again, and the hound falters again, and levitates slightly off of the ground, and then thuds back to the ground. _**No**_. It leaps at me and I move just in time, as it breaks through the tree. I see Shuichi's whip bite at the hound's head, catching its attention.

 _ **I have to transform**_ _._

Yusuke sends a beam from his fingers, looking much like a Spirit Detective's spirit gun, and it bounces off, leaving a burn mark. "No fucking way…" he mutters.

"You should have put some more power behind it." Suggests Kuwabara, smugly.

"I didn't think it would just bounce off." Yusuke yells, gritting his teeth.

" _ **No! Stay away**_!" I yell desperately. The two charge in union towards the hound as it turns to come back around, Shuichi uses his whip to hold the hound in place, it's front leg being held out.

 _ **Your siblings…**_

There is no turning back. I close my eyes and let my demon form burst forward, letting the energy surge through me. I feel the changes instantaneously. My hearing improves greatly, and as I lean on my ankle, there is now only a dull pang, but I feel balanced out by the reappearance of my tail. It feels like everything is happening in slow motion, as I hear the thumping of the hound's paws striking the ground. The grinding of its teeth, the force of its run shaking its body, metal on metal. I can see the anger and lifeless look in its eyes...

 _ **Your siblings...**_

I raise a hand, needing little concentration compared to my human form to draw on the air around me. The hound is suddenly lifted from the ground with a yelp. I feel a pang of guilt as the shrill sound reaches my ears. I close my eyes, unable to watch, and close my hand, retracting whatever air I can from the hound. And, with that, it stops moving. I lower my hand slowly, and lay it gently on the ground.

I can't stop the tears from escaping my eyes as I open them. I look up in time to see Shuichi stop beside me, his mouth agape slightly, looking at me concerned. "Ama… you shouldn't have done that… you know he'll be able to-" I turn away and wipe the tears from my eyes, and he goes silent. I power myself down, so to speak, and ease back into my human form, the pang of my ankle growing stronger, causing me to fall sideways into Shuichi, who catches me with ease.

"Fuck.." I feel more tears stream down my face, be it from the pain of my ankle or from… I glance at the still hound, and with that small glance, the waterfall continues.

 _ **This is what will happen if you continue to disobey me.**_

I feel Shuichi wrap an arm gently along my back in an attempt to support me. I look up at him slowly, a weird feeling in my gut. A longing I can't put my finger on, a longing I can't help but look up at him and expect for him to fulfill. We lock eyes, my eyes still overflowing, and I instantly hide my face in his shirt, ashamed. Is this really Youko? I feel almost overwhelmed by the feelings that come from the notion.

"Jesus, Amaryllis… could have warned us." Yusuke murmurs. I don't dare look at him for fear he will see my tears. I hear a clunk. He must be making sure the hound is dead.

"Yusuke, maybe you shouldn't mess with it.." Kuwabara sounds unsure, as I hear another clunk.

I take in a deep breath and gently push myself off of Shuichi, quickly wiping my eyes on the bottom of my tank top. I can't look him in the eyes, embarrassed by my display of emotion.

"Please, be respectful." I murmur, attempting to walk towards it. As soon as I put weight on my ankle I feel like it might crumble, and I feel Kurama catch me by my arm. I must have fucking broken it, and my adrenaline rush kept me from really feeling the damage until now…

"Respectful? It just tried to fucking kill us." Yusuke leans down in front of its large head.

"I know… just…" I can't seem to form the right words as I look at it in anguish. Raw emotions are suddenly surfacing. I've been out of touch with anything that came from my former life in the Makai. O _n purpose_. Having to suddenly deal with it all at once… the thoughts of the origins of the hounds and the pain that comes with them. _The facts_. What it really means for one to be here, now...

I gently shove off Shuichi's arm. I have to make sure it's at peace. I take a few hops over to it, the movement causing my ankle to scream at me, but I ignore it and fall to the ground next to its large head, gently pushing Yusuke aside as I do. "It's gone. Don't worry. I promise.."

It's yellow eyes look lifelessly towards the fountain behind us. _Its yellow eyes._ Yellow like _mine_. I put a shaking hand on its cheek. More tears threaten to fall but I choke them back. Its soft fur makes me shiver, fur much like mine would be in my animal form. I gently put my hands over its eyes, and close them.

"Rest easy, my kin. Be at peace." If only I could reverse the effect of these steel bindings. If only I could reverse the effects of my _father_. I can feel anger begin to boil within me.

I can feel everyone silently watching me. A hand lays on my shoulder. I look up to see Shuichi looking down at me. He kneels beside me, his eyes filled with a silent understanding, and almost matching my own angry gleam. He closes his eyes, bowing his head respectfully. I feel so out in the open. Naked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara follow suit, probably not fully understanding why we are paying respects to this hound that was just trying to kill us. _Me_.

"I want him to _die_." I whisper. More tears stream silently down my cheeks. Shuichi's arm slowly wraps around my shoulders, still hesitant. Yusuke and Kuwabara must be so confused by my actions. That's what I get for trying to keep them out- for keeping them completely in the dark. All the emotions I pushed away from these past years are tearing me up. Flowing through my veins, echoing through my mind. Filling me with anger and anguish. It's like I had amnesia, and this hound triggered an avalanche of memories and emotion. I wipe my eyes on my hand and look up at _Kurama_. Only one way to find out… "Youko…?"

He gently smiles at me, "We need to get moving." He whispers softly. He knew the repercussions when he ran up to me after I had transformed -what it means if my father was paying attention. Only Youko would know. This is really him…

"I don't know if I can walk on my ankle… I think I broke it." I feel so weak, and beaten down. I can't handle the emotions I'm feeling. _The aches I ran from_. What am I going to do? I glance at the body of my _kin_ , and close my eyes, and bow my head. He sent this, knowing how I feel about them. He sent this, knowing what I would have to do. I played right into his hand.

The moment that I found out Yusuke was looking for me, I should have known what would happen. And that brings me to another point… He also sent it knowing there could be innocent deaths. He is playing on my distrust of people. He knew, with our past interactions with the Spirit World, that I would not trust Yusuke or anyone associated with him. He played me for a fool, and won. I open my eyes and place a hand against the soft fur of the hound, again. There is no way for me to know who the hound used to be. I wish I could strip them of this steel… make them whole again at least in death.

 _I have to deal with this_. And, I have to change how I work things. I have to go against my better judgement and work with these people. I can't go as far to say I'll work nicely with, Enma… this fuckery seems to be his fault if I'm understanding Yusuke correctly. I glance over at Yusuke who is kneeling beside me still, "Bring him to Koenma and tell him to show his father. Tell him how you found it. If Koenma wishes to speak with me, I'm willing to do so." Yusuke furrows his brow, not fully understanding my motives, but nods. He stands, and I look away as he picks up the lifeless body. I can feel bile trying to force its way up. That hound could have been anyone I knew from back home...

"You're not planning on going back to your apartment, right?" I adjust myself from my knees to my butt, gently stretching out my ankle in front of me. It's very swollen and starting to turn colors. "I wouldn't, anyway…" Kuwabara crosses his arms, a frown on his face. He is really a sweet guy.

I don't feel like answering, so I don't. He has a point, though. Although, at the same time I did just take out the hound; It most likely hasn't had time to report back… but still. There is also the fact that I did go into my demon form… my father can't control me from this distance...but I probably just about put a spotlight on my location… so I guess my apartment really is out of the question. I look over at at it with a scowl. It's been my home for just about four years.

I flop down onto my back, my arms sprawled out with a groan. What the hell am I going to do now? I still feel ass-naked in front of everyone, especially _Kurama_ , after my awkward display of emotions. And, I've had my share of interactions with the spirit world and the people they employ… I'm definitely in the spotlight now with _them_. I can't run from that scenario… I'm not exactly a saint, and the last four years of being a good girl won't make up for a thousand years of absolute bullshitery.

"Can you just leave me here to die? Like...leave me for dead. I think I'll just lay here until I starve to death. _That'd be great_." I throw an arm over my eyes. My ankle is throbbing terribly now. I don't think there is any way I can leave here by myself… I dread the thought of having to be carried. Such a great display of strength, there.

I really don't want to deal with the Spirit World. _What am I doing_? "Like, I really don't want to deal with any of this right now. So, ya."

* * *

Well, Kurama carried me to the hospital, and then to his home. So, my death request fell on deaf ears. I'm staying in his home under the guise that due to _family issues_ , I was no longer able to stay at my apartment. I should have known I was going to lose the "leave me here to die" argument. I'm currently laying on Kurama's bed, my right ankle in a bright pink cast, because that's all they _had_. I also didn't have the heart to tell a little girl _no_ when she walked up to me in the discharge room. She was wearing a cast of her own, which was adorned in scribbles, and asked me if she could draw on mine. Her mother thought it was the cutest fucking thing and didn't tell her to leave me alone… how was I supposed to say no? 'Hey, little girl. Fuck off.'?

So, basically, my current situation is this: laying in Kurama's room, on his bed, with a neon as fuck cast on my ankle that has a shit ton of butterflies, hearts, and doodles on it, waiting for him and his step-brother to return with ramen. Why his brother? Because, I also couldn't tell his brother no when he asked if I wanted _his_ ramen. Which means, the _dinosaur_ ramen. Oh, and I'm wearing Kurama's jacket, because apparently when I was attacked right after I got off work, it didn't just cut down my hair tie. It cut a damn slit in my tank, right in the front. Between my boobs. Now I know. It explains _everything_. _**Whyyyyy**_?

He informed me after Yusuke and Kuwabara left. And, with the smuggest smile on his face. Which means _it really is Youko_. Also- I'm have a very low tolerance to the human pain meds. Strong stuff.

The door creaks open gently, and I shoot straight up, causing my head to swim. The pain meds are kicking my ass. My head forces me to plop back down. I settle for just peering at them weakly as they enter. His little brother, Kokoda, is grinning ear to ear. Kurama smiles gently at his brother as he speed walks over to me. He places the tray on the nightstand next to me. I gently prop myself up on an elbow. "Thank you, Kokoda!" I smile, and giggle as I notice the dinosaur shaped ramen. It really is kind of cute. He blushes and continues grinning. I look from him to Kurama, still smiling. _I'm really high._

"It's very sweet of you both. I'll have to think of a way to repay you." I can't bring myself to sit completely up. I feel so groggy, tired, and still have a mist of sadness hanging about me. The kind of mood that needs a nice rum and coke- cherry on top.

"I really liked the sweets my mom said you made." He says shyly.

"Well, I'll have to make sure you get a giant truck load!" I wink at him.

Kokoda blushes and bows his way out of the room, still smiling. I smile after him, my eyes soft from either his genuine innocence or… maybe _I'm just high as fuck._

Kurama opens a drawer from his dresser and pulls out a black shirt. He places it next to me on the bed, and, almost as if he had read my mind, offers a hand. He pulls me up slowly, and quite easily. I hold my head the whole way, and swoon a bit. He helps me slide back so I'm leaning against the wall. I lazily glance at my watch, it's midnight. All of this bullshit happened in about six hours. I lean my head against the wall, and close my eyes. Let's not even address that after the fight, and seeing Kurama use that.. Whip. It confirmed who he really was. That in itself confuses me. And, explains things a bit. I feel a twinge of guilt and fear at the thought of bringing up the past.

"Have you never tried human medicine, here?" Kurama sits at the foot of the bed, at my feet. He smiles at my cast. I want to just slam it into his face. He just sat there next to me in the hospital and grinned as the little girl wreaked havoc on it.

"No. I didn't expect it to be so… efficient. I'm so… I feel very… out of it." I peer out at him through squinted eyes.

"Will you be able to eat that by yourself…?" He looks like he is holding back laughter.

"Are you asking to feed me?"

"No, I'm very eager to watch you get ramen all over my bed." He responds sarcastically.

I pick up one of his pillows and throw it at him. My vision blurs at the gesture, and I bang my head back against the wall with a groan. Geez.

He chuckles, and picks up the shirt he had placed on the bed, "You can wear my shirt for the night, if you'd like."

"I dunno. Don't want to get _ramen_ all over it." He lets out a hearty laugh. I smile at the sound, and my face reddens. These be some strong drugs. "I think you were right. I should have eaten before taking anything.."

I pick up the shirt abruptly, and quickly unzip his jacket. He quickly looks away. "Oh come off it. You didn't have a problem earlier, _perverted fox_."

"Well, at least you finally believe me." He responds with a chuckle, still looking away.

"Your fancy little grape vine kind of sealed the deal."

"Grape vine?" He asks, acting insulted.

I begin stripping off my torn shirt slowly. My coordination is failing me horribly and I accidentally swipe up my bra with it. There is absolutely no way I can put it back on right now.

"Fuck it…" I mutter, and throw them both on the floor next to the bed. Kurama's eyes shoot to the floor and immediately back to the source with a raised eyebrow. Luckily, I had by then covered myself out of instinct. We stare at each other for a second, my face reddening even more than it had before. I can't read the look in his eyes, and all too quickly, he seemingly snaps out of it and looks away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't… I'm…"

" _Youko Kurama_ , from _personal experience_ and from what I heard over the years you have seen plenty of _breasts_. Don't suddenly act like I scarred your lil' virgin eyes." I slip the shirt on. "I was covering up anyway."

"I don't think _scarred_ is the correct word…" He mutters under his breath, running a hand through his hair. His shirt is large on me, which is okay. It's comfortable. " _Amaryllis…_ " He starts, looking at me as I reach for the tray carefully. I glance over at him as I grab a hold of the tray. At the sound of my name rolling off his lips like that, something clicks. The shivers and the way the sound of my name coming from his lips makes me squirm; somehow my body knew who he was. We were both so young when we first met, for demons anyway. I loved his company, but my father _hated_ him. I used to chuckle at what he used to say after evading attempts on his life. _The cunning of a fox is as murderous as the violence of the wolf._

"The cunning of a fox is as murderous as the violence of the wolf." I mutter. He remains silent as I begin slowly eating the ramen. What can we really say to one another? There is so much to be said and explained. We didn't depart willingly. And, the shit that I found out that caused me to leave everything behind… where would I even begin? It's such a delicate situation- more so than he probably realizes.

I finish up the ramen, and place the tray back down. I look at Kurama as he runs a hand through his hair, a very familiar gesture now that I know who he is, and feel sick to my stomach. I was very distraught when we were forced apart. I admired him and his carefree attitude. I always felt so free.. So different and alive around him. And, when we decided to run away together... My father ended it. He held his ability to keep me in check over my head, and the livelihood of my dear fox, among other things. His response was to kill something. And, he did.

The ramen doesn't help my drugged situation, and I suddenly feel myself growing extremely sleepy. "Hey… since you have such a _huge_ green thumb," I pause and giggle at my own perverted joke, "Mind making me something from your plants to quicken the healing process...so I can stop taking this shit? I really.. I'm like really high right now."

"I don't know. This is rather amusing." I shoot him a lazy, dirty look. The events of today mixed with the medicine are finally taking control. My eyes slowly shut and I can feel my head drop a little. Warm hands pick me up and lay me down again on the bed.

Kurama's phone buzzes just as he pulls the blankets over Amaryllis. He picks it up and sits at his desk across the room, facing Amaryllis.

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"How is she?"

Kurama sighs, "She is asleep now."

"Wanna explain how you two know each other? What the fuck is going on?"

Kurama pauses, staring at Amaryllis' sleeping form, "We have history. I'm not completely sure why she is here… all I know is that she is hiding from Endox."

"But, why is she hiding from this guy?"

"Honestly, Yusuke, it is not my place to say, especially over the phone." Why else would she be here but because she is hiding from her father? However, the reasons behind her being in hiding, he doesn't know. The memory of her looking up at him after she killed the hound, and the instant tears that sprang to her eyes, has stuck with him.

Yusuke groans on the other end, "I feel like such an asshole."

Kurama looks over the sleeping Amaryllis. She is just as beautiful as he remembered, even in her human form. Keeping himself from reaching out to her the first day he saw her in school was one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. Her long, thick, dark eye lashes flutter slightly against her cheeks as she dreams away in her drugged stupor. Her black hair is in a very messy bun, but it shines against the dim lamp light. Although his shirt is a little big on her, he can still make out the curve of her waist and the outline of her breasts. It's been very difficult acting as if she didn't exist all this time.

"Yo- Kurama- you there?"

"Yes, sorry Yusuke. I suppose I am also tired."

"Ya, ya I know. Koenma looked fucking pissed when he saw that… dog-thing."Yusuke yawns loudly on the other end. The conversation doesn't last much longer. Yusuke prods Kurama a little more about his relationship with Amaryllis, teasing and laughing as he went. But, other than that, it seems Yusuke was honestly worried about her.

Kurama sits in the chair a bit longer, staring at Amaryllis. Her being on his bed seems more of a dream than reality. If this were 18 years earlier, before he was forced into this human body, he would have just picked her up and left everything here behind. One of his biggest regrets is not being strong enough to whisk her away all those years ago. He shakes his head, and stands. He leans down and moves her bangs from her eyes, kisses her gently on her forehead, and leaves the room.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think, any suggestions, or offer some advice. Whateva. Would really love to hear what you think or if you have any questions! I'll try my best to answer them. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Question Everything

Chapter 5 Question Everything

Two weeks have passed by, and, thanks to Kurama's herbal concoctions, I have been able to heal at a nice pace. They are just as potent as those human meds- the liquid puts me right to sleep. But, hey, a doctor's note is a doctor's note. I'm riding that shit out. School can wait. I'm doing it all for the _experience_ anyway. It's not like I actually _need_ it. After I passed out the first night here in Kurama's home, I didn't wake up until late that afternoon. And, unlike being drunk and waking up not remembering a damned thing, I remembered every weird thing I said. 'Since you have such a large green thumb'... really Ama?

On another note, his mother is seemingly very concerned for my well being. She won't let me do anything, really. I'm not a hundred percent sure what he told her about my situation, but she is treating me very… _gently_. However, I'm glad she hasn't attempted to speak with me about it all. I just wish she wouldn't worry herself over me.

I glance down at my ankle, and move it in small circles. I woke up yesterday and found that I was able to finally wiggle my toes, and so, I decided it was okay to take off the neon pink cast. It's such a piece of artwork- maybe I should frame it. Nostalgic. I explained to Ms. Minamino and Mr. Hatanaka that they had put on the cast as a precaution… that it was on the _verge_ of breaking, and everything has turned out fine. I'm lucky as hell they are not doctors or something…

I smile as I move around the room testing out my ankle. I only feel a slight pinch, now. Kurama's ability to concoct so many different potions is mind boggling. I slip into a pair of jeans, black tank, and throw on a jacket, leaving it unzipped.

I walk slowly and quietly into the living room, being careful not to over exert my ankle even though it's practically healed at this point. Ms. Minamino is sitting in front of an easel, which is propped near a rather dusty piano. I have tried my best to stay clear of the piano lest I spend all day tapping away at its lovely vocal keys, and, to avoid bringing forth more unwanted thoughts and memories. I also don't want to feel like a show off.

Shiori and I have gotten closer over the past few weeks; a closeness that I'm finding hard to understand. I do have a close relationship with Akia, but we only see each other at work… spending every day with Kurama's mom, Shiori, feels different. "Good morning, Ms. Minamino." She seems startled. I smile sheepishly when she turns around wide eyed.

"Oh! Amaryllis. Sorry… I was just drawing. Everyone else is gone today for a bit, so I figured I'd pick this old thing up again. It's been a long time…" She trails off, staring back at the canvas. There are wisps of pencil lines all around it. I smile and sit at the piano facing her. I used to draw quite often, too. I would practice drawing all the amazing plants Youko would find and whatever he would bring to me. My father made sure I could do many things… the more he could add to my repertoire the more likely he'd find a worthy suitor for me- so he said. He did eventually find one… but fuck that guy, right?

"You used to draw often?" The morning sun is coming through the open window, lighting up her face. She seems thoughtful; sad almost.

"Yes. Before Shuichi's father passed…" I instantly feel guilty. I bite my lip and place my hands on my knees. "Even though I have remarried, and I love my husband dearly, there will always be a place in my heart for him.. I continued to draw and paint for a while after, but it became too painful as Shuichi grew older… resembling his father more and more… I thought by now I would be over the hurt I felt, then… but..."

I nod, tilting my head to the side, "I understand… though, to have memories of those you loved and lost is perhaps harder than to have no memories at all." I myself wish I had memories of my mother- I wish I had even one memory of her to look back on.

She nods, smiling softly and looks at me, gesturing at the piano, "He often played the piano while I painted. He was my... Inspiration. Who knew such wonderful memories could cause so much heartache." She turns back to the easel, and closes her eyes. I glance at the piano, then, rubbing my fingers along the solid wood.

* * *

" _Amaryllis. Play something for our guests." My father turns towards_ _ **his**_ _guests, "She is just as talented as she is viciously beautiful."_

 _I force a smile and nod. I saunter over to the piano. The black evening dress clinging to my every curve. The smell of the perfume he chose for me sickening me to the core. A few hoots and wows sound from the small crowd of guests._ _ **Sickening**_ _._

* * *

I lift the protective wooden cover from the keys, and gently run a hand down the smooth shiny surface. I smile at the memory of how much peace this instrument brought me when I was alone. I was surprised to find them here in this world… but, I wanted to separate myself from everything that made up what I was when I came here. Just another thing I tried to cut out of my life in an attempt to fix myself. My rash attempt at 'fixing' myself has come back to bite me in the ass, as of recently.

I glance at Shiori. She is sitting with her eyes closed, a solemn look on her face. You know what? Fuck it. I feel as if I owe her this for all she has done for me, anyway. It won't hurt to play, just a little bit. I quietly turn around on the seat to face the piano and gently place my fingers on the keys. A wave of anxiety washes over me and I shiver. I take in a raspy breath, trying to calm my heart, and I slowly begin to play the first song that comes to mind. One that pains me, now, when before I felt butterflies, but it's the only thing that comes to mind at the moment. I watch my fingers slowly begin the tune, a small ball forming in my stomach. I push back at it and focus on the sounds. I glance over at Shiori, and find her staring at me, wide-eyed, hand on her cheek.

* * *

" _You play beautifully." His silver hair falls onto the keys. I reach up quickly and flick him in the forehead in an attempt to remove his hair from the keys._

" _I can't play beautifully if your hair is all over it, pretty boy."_

* * *

I swallow hard, as memories swarm back to me. Some hurt, and some are sweet, filling me with fuzzy feelings. I lose myself more and more in the song, focusing on the memories and beautiful voice of the piano.

* * *

" _What happened?" He sits beside me gently, his hand warm on my bare shoulder. My black evening dress is ripped from the middle of my thigh, up.._

" _He just… he always lets them… I played a song for them, like he asked.. And after..." I'm flustered, angry, upset... I grip my knees, the silky material of my dress wrinkling significantly, "I hate him. He uses that damned thing against me. I can't disobey him. He let that disgusting piece of shit…. He let him try to…" An angry tear rolls down my cheek, and bounces off of the silky material._

" _Who was it?" The darkness in his voice makes me shiver. I see a flash of silver as he is suddenly kneeling in front of me, holding my hand. "Where is he, Ama?"_

" _Dead."_

* * *

I let the song flow freely, smiling to myself, remembering why I wrote it. Once I finish the song, gently taking my fingers off the keys, I look over at Shiori, and see her hand covering her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. "Ama, you… that was beautiful… I… _thank you."_

I scoot to the end of the chair, and lean in, taking her into a hug gently. "It's okay to hurt sometimes. Never let go of those memories. Don't you dare be ashamed of them." I whisper to her. _Don't be like me_. She hugs me back tightly. It feels as if someone is behind me, I turn my head slowly while still embracing Shiori. Kurama is staring at me, a look in his eyes that sends a wave of embarrassment over me, a look I don't understand, but one that only he has ever given me, which makes my cheeks redden. Shiori gently leaves our hug, and notices Kurama.

"Shuichi… did you?… wasn't that beautiful?" She wipes her eyes.

"It was." Is all he says, seeming in thought. We lock eyes and it feels as if he is trying to peer into my eyes, looking for something.

* * *

" _He tells me to kill. I kill. He tells me to fucking bark I have to fucking bark." I get right into his face, "He tells me to show favor to one of those disgusting bastards, I show favor. I have to do it. What would you have me do?"_

" _That's the thing, Ama! You don't have to do_ _ **any**_ _of that!"_

" _ **THE HELL I DON'T**_ _! You don't understand! You think I enjoy doing whatever he tells me to do?!"_

" _ **Help me understand, then**_ _!"_

* * *

I break away from his stare. The more things that come back to me, the more I seem to hurt, and yet my memories of Kurama always leave me with a different feeling. A mix of warmth, happiness, and a twinge of anxiety. It's like being on a roller coaster ride when you love roller coasters- but you're afraid of heights.

Shiori stands, "Oh, how embarrassing, though. I'm going to go clean up." She hurries off, a small smile on her lips. As she turns the corner into the hallway, Kurama is instantly sitting beside me at the piano. I still refuse to look up at him.

"I remember when I first heard you play that piece. On one of my birthdays…" He shifts on the seat, he places both hands on either side of him, trying to peer at my my face.

I chuckle, "You _demanded_ it because everything else I was asked to play was so _dreary_. I think that's how you put it, anyway."

"You said it was made with me in mind, though." I can hear the smirk in his voice. I pinch his arm and look up at him, lips pursed and probably a small blush on my cheeks. He frowns, a playful look in his eyes.

Shiori's voice can be heard from the kitchen, "Are you two hungry? Shuichi probably is, he's always hungry…" I burst out laughing at the thought.

"Some things never change, eh?" I stand up at the chance to leave behind Kurama's teasing. He just stares up at me, an unreadable expression on his face. It's obvious to me now, even after all of these years, I still have the same feelings for him. Even just looking at him now, I feel small butterflies reeking absolute havoc.

"Do you still burn water?" He finally asks, making my expression immediately fall into an exasperated one. "Then, yes. Some things _never_ change." He stands, laughing at his own comment, and heads towards the kitchen. That cocky bastard.

We are sitting around the table, finishing up the food Shiori insisted on making for us. She seems completely enamored with me after I let her in on my artistic abilities. I'm not trying to brag, but I feel like I owe her an honest answer to every question she asks.

"Well… I'm just good with my hands. And, that kind of stuff kind of... calms you down, you know? Brings peace after a rough day…" I'm flabbergasted with her praise of me. I never saw these skills as anything but something for my father to add to my resume. Just… a bonus to _having_ his daughter. Even though I know she means well, she is making me feel extremely awkward. It makes me shift in my seat and shoot a pleading look at Kurama. Help me out here…

"She can't cook." He states matter of factly. I rub my forehead. This fucking guy...

"But, she bakes _so well_!" Kurama is laughing full hardheartedly beside me, his mom joining in. I just continue to rub my forehead.

We finish up our lunch, but not without a few more shots at my cooking abilities. I have a warm feeling in my gut, that makes me smile. I lock eyes with Kurama as he begins picking up everyone's plate from the table. A trait he definitely picked up from his life as a human, here. He used to hate cleaning. ' _That's what you have servants for_.', he used to complain to me. He taught me how to be free, and I taught him manners.

"Ama…" We are alone at the table now that the dishes are finished. Kurama runs a hand through his hair, and gives me a sheepish smile, "Koenma was interested in speaking to you today." I frown. How long has he known this?

"Okay." I stare at him, pursing my lips. I fully realize that I told them I would talk to the man, but that doesn't mean I actually _want_ to. It'll be like pulling teeth. I know Koenma is a nice enough guy- but he can be a real ass-hat. "How long have you known?"

He folds his arms, and looks away from me, "Since this morning…" My lips remain pursed, and I eye him. He is purposely avoiding eye contact. He must remember my disdain for anything Spirit World related. Anything Enma related, really. "One of his grim reapers, Botan, should be here soon."

And at that, there is a loud and peppy knock at the front door. I shoot Kurama an exasperated look, "You've literally told me last minute."

"You would have worked yourself up all day over it. And, probably said no in the end." He says, standing. He's probably right. I would have worked myself up and right into a fit. Kurama answers the door. I sigh and follow him.

A young girl, whom I'm guessing is Botan, is just stepping in as I enter the living room. Her blue hair is bouncing in long curls from her ponytail. Her eyes dart over to me as I walk up, and she seems to retract in on herself, looking nervous.

"Oh, hi! You must be Amaryllis…" She pokes her fingers together, smiling. "I'm Botan… Spirit World Grim Reaper at your service… I'm just here to take you to see Koenma."

I spin a finger in the air, "Yaaaay…" Kurama hides a smile from Botan as she pouts, and shakes his head. She teleports us from Kurama's house, to right in front of a large set of wooden doors. I look around, instantly unhappy to be here. Botan and Kurama enter the room first. I stand there for a second, taking deep breaths. It'll be okay. Just don't _touch_ anything. Just smile and nod. Be pleasant. Be yourself. Don't be an asshole. Well- those three don't belong in the same thought process. Just- for the love of God, Amaryllis, don't stir the damn pot.

I straighten myself out, making sure my hair isn't crazy from the teleportation, and walk in. My eyes immediately fall onto Koenma, and I freeze. A smirk graces my lips. I just can't help myself. "Long time no see, _Junior_."

He groans and slams his head into his tiny hands, "It really is _you_." I shrug, and take up residency against the wall next to Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara are sitting lazily in chairs close to Koenma's large desk, shooting me curious looks.

"What took you so long?" Yusuke groans.

"I decided to go find me some children to make a quick meal of so I'd have the energy to deal with Koenma's shit, on this fine day." I say sweetly, glancing at Koenma. He groans and slams his head on his desk.

"It really had to be _you_? I thought maybe it was just someone _similar_." He beats his head on his desk a few more times. I continue to smirk, getting confused glances from everyone.

"My dear, Koenma, you of all people should know just how 'one of a kind' I am." I remain as sweet as possible, a smirk stuck on my lips.

"You two know each other then? You didn't mention that, Ama…" Yusuke mutters, leaning back in his seat. Poor Yusuke- there is a lot I have _failed to mention._

Koenma raises a small finger towards Kurama, "She is also _very_ familiar with Youko, too. These two are-"

" _Warts on the ass of humanity_ \- I think is how your _father_ described us, once." I interrupt him, pretending to look thoughtful. Yusuke snorts out a laugh. Bitch better not bring up our past without asking first. "How is Enma? Still a satanic asshole?"

Koenma groans, "I was aware of the possibility of it being _you_ , but I didn't fully _prepare_ myself for that possibility."

Kurama nudges me, smirking from ear to ear. Maybe he has already given him a hard time. I run a hand through my bangs, and pull my braid under my arm and stare at it, fiddling with its ends. "I'm sorry, Koenma. I didn't come here to give you an aneurysm. I've come in peace… just forgot to bring an olive branch to make it more _official_."

"Wait- hold up. Let's go back to the fact that you two know each other. Who exactly are you, Amaryllis?" Yusuke shoots me a dirty look, "I'm really getting sick and tired of all these damn secrets." He has every right to be annoyed. I would be.

"This," Koenma gestures to me, "Is the only _living_ daughter of Endox. It seems the only reason we couldn't find a file was because she has been using a different last name." Yusuke shoots me an exasperated look.

I shrug, "I came to the human world to cut ties with him. That seemed to be the easiest first step, at the time."

"That's _strange_." Koenma comments.

"You're 600 something years old and still look like a damn child, don't tell me what's _strange_." I point a lazy finger at him, squinting my eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing.

Koenma seems to ignore my poke at his size, appearing thoughtful. I shift uncomfortably under his gaze, suddenly worried about what questions he might decide to ask. Maybe I should have had a list of things that I wanted to share and not given him the floor completely.

"The last time we spoke, you were a very loyal member of Endox's wolf clan." Aw fuck, here we go.

"A _member_? I was his _daughter_. I'm expected to be _loyal_." I state matter of factly. "So, that's putting it _lightly_." I was a major part of every extortion, every attack, every missing valuable item from several safes across the Makai… I had my fingers in pretty much everything- most of them being in the name of Endox… _most_. I had my fun, too.

" _Was_? He put you on a _pedestal_. You were his ace; his trump card. You kept everyone under your thumb- under _his_ thumb." I don't bother to give him an answer. I begin to glare at him. This is not supposed to be some kind of _integrity_ trial.

"Well, Koenma. I think the hound I sent here speaks volumes on where I stand with the man."

Koenma has gotten to know me well enough after all these years. My father used me as a liaison of sorts with these guys. I actually had dealings with Enma himself before Junior came along. If I knew any better, he is playing on the temper I'm _apparently_ so famous for. He is poking all over, trying to find the right spot. I fully lean on the wall, staring at Koenma down my nose. It seems we are playing old games now.

"That is what I don't understand- and _need_ to understand, Amaryllis. You were his sword, and helped lead your clan to _greatness_. You had everything at your fingertips, why suddenly separate? Why alienate yourself?"

" _It is much better to walk alone, in the right direction, than to follow the herd, walking in the wrong direction._." I say coolly. I most certainly don't owe him an explanation for something _he_ has fucked up. If anything, I feel as if he owes _me_ an explanation.

"Very well put, but it took you over a _thousand years_ to come to that conclusion."

I slam an angry fist against the wall I'm leaning on and point an angry finger at him, making him jump slightly. My anger is beginning to swell and seethe inside. "I'm not going to play this game with you, _Koenma_. I'm not here to fill in the _blanks_ on my _file_. I came here to help you defend yourself against whatever Endox is trying to bring onto your doorstep- not discuss my personal affairs with you. This isn't a fucking _tea party._ " At this, I hear a clatter, and turn towards the doors to the room. Jorge, his ogre, is standing with a tray of tea. He immediately turns and scurries out upon seeing me. Ahhh, despite this place, I feel riiiight at home.

"Amaryllis, the thing is, I'm not so sure we can trust you. Especially after my mistake of bringing your father onto your doorstep. I represent the well being of all three worlds- the Ningenkai, Makai, and the Spirit World. I'm looking at the grand scheme..." Koenma seemed a little embarrassed and guilty upon mentioning his mistake. _As he should._

"How very _Princely_ , of you, _Lord_ Koenma. But, please, do explain your little mistake that has completely brought me out into the open and into the line of fire. And, you should start by apologizing." Yusuke shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He must still feel guilty about it. "And, don't blame Urameshi, here. He was following his orders. This one is completely on you and that Satanic father of yours."

"My father won't explain. He refuses to comment." Koenma says solemnly, folding his hands onto the desk. He seems troubled by it.

I hear a growl of sorts from Kurama, "Isn't that _convenient_. He puts Amaryllis out on a silver platter and decides to play the ignorant fool." He spits out, eyes shooting daggers at Koenma.

"I honestly don't know his motives, Kurama. We will have to do this ourselves. Which means this has to be done off of the books until we figure out what is going on. I am fully aware of how… _strange_ my father has been recently."

Kurama shakes his head, and clenches his jaw, "Yusuke was told that Endox would _invest_ in him. The spirit world is taking blood money, _again_?"

"What has gotten into you recently? Shuichi is disappearing more and more and is being replaced by Youko's persona. I think I prefer the nicer guy..." Koenma pouts.

" _I have always been Youko._ " He answers pointedly.

"Now that we are on that topic…" He points a finger at me, "Are you able to use your demon form? Why aren't you in it? Last I remember you _hated_ your human form.."

I shoot a glance at Kurama, who seems impassive. Kurama is probably the only other person who knows why. "I'm blending in, Koenma. I can't just walk around with a fucking pair of wolf ears and tail to boot." I growl. Koenma gives me a look, possibly seeing through my half truth.

"Amaryllis, these questions you have deemed _irrelevant_ , have everything to do with the current situation. That hound that Yusuke brought in, that _you_ took down, has shaken my father. He _refused_ to comment. And, I have never seen one up close until now, but I know what they're meant for. This doesn't bode well, for _anyone…_ especially how odd it was that he asked Yusuke to find you."

"Hate to rub it in, Koenma, but his reaction just proves he had something to do with all of this." I wave an angry hand in the air. "Such a great idea to hold this little meeting in _his_ fucking castle." I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

Koenma shakes his head, seemingly not ready to fully accept this bit of information, "And, by the sounds of it, you refused to use your demon form except to take out the hound." He continues, eyeing me carefully. My jaw clenches. I can feel Kurama's eyes on me. I close my eyes, trying to keep myself from boiling over. "That hound could mean the start of a battle that I'm not sure we are prepared for, unless you truly are on board with us. Yes, we know his tactics, we are aware of how ruthless he is. But, _you_. You are his daughter and were his right _and_ left hand."

I feel something in me snaps. If he wants information, then he'll receive it how I give it. "Let me ask you, oh great _son of Enma_. Since you claim to be so aware of how _ruthless_ he is, how much do you know of the _origins_ of the war hounds?"

"Ama…" I hear Kurama mutter, reaching out for my arm, I dodge his hand and push off the wall.

"They're impossible to kill. No one knows their weak points." Koenma states. "We don't have much on them…"

"And yet, I sent you a _dead_ one." I say coldly. "Go on."

Koenma shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "Their skin and blood is melded together with a strong enchanted kind of steel. No weak points are known…"

"Except to me, Kurama, and a select few others. I didn't ask for that- I asked about their _origins_."

Koenma hesitates, shooting Kurama a glance, and shakes his head. "No one is really sure."

"We don't tell you their origins unless you need more reason to fear us… _them_." I shake my head, rubbing my forehead. It's not 'we' anymore.. I'm not _them_. "And, usually, by that point, it's already too late for you." I take a few longs strides to Koenma's desk, passing Yusuke and Kuwabara, who are listening intently.

"Those hounds, the ruthless, savage, deadly hounds, _are my kin_. _They are my brothers, my sisters, my cousins, and my ancestors_. They are those that failed or disobeyed my father. They are beaten down, forced into their animal form, and tortured into _obedience_. And then, they are put through a process where metal is _melted_ into their skin, their teeth, their blood… those putrid things are my _brethren_." I lean on his table, lowering myself to his eye level. He is beginning to look nervous. "My father and I are the only ones with the ability to kill them efficiently. You want to know how to take out my _kin_ , Koenma? Are you really so interested? Do you really want to know how to kill my family?"

I lean in dangerously close to him, my eyes darkening. He doesn't answer me, but sinks back into his seat. "Ama, you don't have to…" I hear Kurama start behind me. I shoot a hand behind me, causing a gust of wind that pushes whatever papers were lying around off of their tables.

"Youko, he _really_ wants to know. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, eh? I did say I'd answer his questions." I say menacingly, scowling down at the nervous Koenma, not once taking my eyes off of him. "It sounds like he wants, _no_ … _he_ _ **needs**_ , a reminder of who I am and who my father is."

I feel my demon form begging to come forth. Begging to help put fear into him, remind him of who he is messing with. I may be through with my father, but I am still me. "My father made sure we were the only ones who could easily dispose of them. He bred us like cattle, did you know that? Looking for the perfect mate. He finally got one to pop one out that could match his ability. Finally- someone who he could pass the flame to- me." I clench the end of Koenma's desk. "To kill my brothers and sisters, all you have to do is cut off their airways. You see, he has left their chest and nostrils slightly exposed. Still too strong to pierce with normal means… but all I have to do... with a wave of my hand…" I flick my hand to the side, slamming the door to the room shut. Koenma jumps in his seat and Botan yelps in surprise.

"Now, go ahead and update your silly little _files_. I can give you more reasons to fear him, if you'd like. Fill you in on reasons to fear me, to trust or not trust me. More stories to keep you up at night. I can go on _forever_." Koenma doesn't budge, he is staring at his hands, brows furrowed. "You're so curious as to why I left? Does this give you a little insight, Koenma?"

I pause, and stare thoughtfully at him. Everyone in the room is dead quiet, you could hear a pin drop. I glance behind me at Kurama, who is leaning against the wall, eyes closed, a pensive expression on his face. I turn back to Koenma. I'll give him his answers. I'll make sure he realizes how done I am with my father.

"If you really want to know so badly why he sent the hounds…" I pause again, collecting myself. "He is pulling strings that _hurt_ me. He knows how I always felt about them. He knows how I hated working with you guys. He is trying to play off of my lack of trust. My _**temper**_." With that I grip his desk harder, making it crack slightly.

"I played into his hands when I transformed to kill that hound. Transforming is like a fucking 'here I am' beacon to him. I'm still under his goddamned thumb. So that is why I don't. I don't want anything to do with him. The many reasons leading up to it, after a thousand years as you put it, _ **are none of your fucking business**_." I'm suddenly feeling very _done_. I can't believe I'm begging my case to this fucking over glorified toddler. I don't owe him a damn thing. I push off the desk, pushing it into Koenma's chair as I do. I scowl at him before I whip around and head towards the door, making Botan leap out of the way and across the room next to Koenma, holding a book to her face.

"Amaryllis, we want to help you. We can't let this fucker just do whatever he wants." Yusuke gets up and faces me, a serious look on his face. I suppose I came here in hopes of working along side Yusuke to take down Endox. I didn't expect to be interrogated, however. I thought I could speak my piece to Koenma and things would go almost pleasantly. I don't _want_ nor do I _need_ help.

"Well, he," I point an accusing finger at Koenma, "And his father have let him… _me_... do just about that for all these years. You have to understand that I'm going out on a limb here, really putting my neck out there, with this… agency. I'm not one to easily trust. I understand my background is cause to distrust _me…_ but…" I shake my head and leave the room. I'll just fucking wait out here until they are finished. I close the door behind me and sigh. I might have dug a little too deep into his skin. But, he needed to know. And, he needed to be reminded of who he was dealing with.

Koenma anxiously shuffles paper around his desk. His ogre, Jorge, is running around the room picking up the dropped papers. When Koenma realized that it was really Amaryllis he was dealing with, he was both elated and confused. This woman holds all the answers they need to defeating Endox once and for all- theoretically taking a thorn out of the Spirit World's heel. He was hopeful that her cutting ties with her father would open the floodgates of information, and yet, here she was, practically refusing to cooperate, and without a proper explanation. She basically only offered excuses for not telling him anything.

"Well, that went well!" Botan chimes, voice shaky. She eyes Kurama wearily as he makes his way towards the door. Kurama could feel the anger rolling off of Amaryllis in waves. Amaryllis always had a problem with her anger, all of it stemming from her inability to thoroughly express herself under her father's thumb. However, the anger she seems to be holding inside of her now seems to have a hold of her entire being. The more she pushes away at it the more it consumes her. He isn't sure how to help her and it bothers him to no end.

"Kurama. We need to talk before you leave." Koenma says with a nervous cough. Kurama turns to him with a sigh.

"I haven't seen her in a very long time, Koenma." He states calmly.

"But, you are _familiar_ with her. And, her family."

"Well that explains why you treat her… different." Kuwabara states, putting his feet on Koenma's desk. Koenma gets up on his chair and pushes Kuwabara's feet off with a scowl.

"Differently? You mean the 'I wanna take a bite outta that' looks?" Yusuke chirps, laughing.

Kurama stares daggers at them. His eyes flash golden, and back to green. Yusuke shuts up, but can't keep a grin from tearing across his face.

Koenma clears his throat, "Well, yes, there's that too…"

Kurama groans, and puts his forehead in his hand, "Like I said before, we haven't seen each other in a fairly long time."

Koenma and Yusuke look at one another, then at Kurama. Yusuke wiggles his eyebrows, and Kurama shoots him another dangerous look.

"Do you at least know why she refuses to transform? What did she mean by what she said? If we plan to protect ourselves from Endox, she is going to be … extremely necessary."

Kurama pauses, pondering the best way to go about this. After all, she made it clear that her business, was in fact, her own. However, Koenma is right to an extent.

"I know she said it was none of our business.. But it really is our business if we are to help her." She doesn't even seem like she is fully willing to _accept_ help, olive branch or not.

Kurama sighs and leans back against the wall again, arms crossed, a headache forming. Amaryllis may be breaking down her defenses by letting them in on her current issues. However, keeping the reason she can't transform safely… To even solve that problem would require everyone's help. Possibly even Hiei's help. Back then, Kurama was stubborn. He wanted to save her by himself. Although, with expert planning, he is sure that now that he has grown as a Youkai, he could easily infiltrate the infamous fortress alone.

* * *

 _Youko carefully undoes the lock on Amaryllis's bedroom windows and climbs in, careful not to make any noise. As he closes the window behind him, a sweet scent tickles his nose. He looks up, and finds Amaryllis fast asleep on her large bed, clothed in just her underwear and a small tank top. He stands in front of the window, letting the moonlight seep past him and shine onto her. She seems to glow under its beams. Youko tilts his head to the side, and continues to watch her sleep. Her black hair cascades over her shoulders, a few strands falling in front of her angelic face. Every curve of her body makes his stomach tighten. Two more weeks, and she will be his, and his alone, forever. For the first time in his life it feels as if he isn't worthy of stealing such a beautiful thing._

 _Her sleep filled voice breaks him from his stare, "Youko?" He smiles and walks towards the bed. The sweet scent was coming from her… he has never smelled anything like it before. She lifts herself onto an elbow and holds out a hand towards him. He smirks and shakes his head. "Oh, so you'd rather stare at me creepily from my bedroom windows?"_

" _Woman, I could stare at you for an eternity and you would never cease to enthrall me." Youko folds his arms, and smirks down at Amaryllis as she pouts, a small blush creeping across her pale skin. She puts her hand back down on the bed. The sweet scent fills his nose as he looks down at her, her intensely golden eyes looking up at him sleepily. What is different about her? "And in two more weeks, I'll be able to do just that."_

 _He gives into her pleading looks, unable to say no to her for long, and quickly lays down on the bed, pulling her back against his chest. She feels warmer than usual. Possibly residual heat from her being in heat recently. Youko kisses the back of her head and wraps a strong arm around her. She rolls around in his arms and faces him, planting soft kisses on his neck, up to his mouth. "Youko… I-"_

* * *

"Kurama..?"

Kurama's head snaps up towards Koenma, shaking free of his thoughts.

"There is a gem her father uses against her. It helps him find her when she is in her demon form. And.. it also keeps her in check when they are in close quarters."

"Keeps her in check?"

Kurama pauses. He is growing tired of Koenma's insistent questions. "With a mere squeeze he causes her an immense amount of pain. He also had a piece of the gem placed inside of her. That piece acts as a tracking device whenever she is in her demon form."

"She had many opportunities to run all these years, if that's the case… when ever she came here, especially. We act as if we hate one another, but… she had to have known we would help her. Why…?"

"Koenma, that is enough. I answered the question she couldn't bring herself to answer out of pride. The rest is not my place to say." With that, Kurama leaves the room in search of Amaryllis. He doesn't want to force her to tell him what happened to cause her to finally leave, but it is really starting to bother him.

"What happened between those two? I'm really not understanding the relationship between them." Botan asks, tapping her chin. When Koenma doesn't answer, she continues, "I mean- I can tell they have history, that's obvious… but it's like they're… not acknowledging it?"

"I don't know what happened between them." Koenma says, leaning a chin on his hand.

"Oh- he wants to fuck the shit out of her." Yusuke states, putting his hands behind his head.

Botan gives him a dirty look, "Yusuke!"

"What? He's trying to get in her pants- he's just working his way up to it. Kurama is sly like that." Yusuke starts laughing as Botan starts throwing things off of Koenma's desk at him.

"Botaaaan!" Koenma whines. He snatches a paper weight out of her hands, "Listen, Yusuke. I can't make anything official, but try to keep an eye on her? I'm not saying we can't trust her- and I know it looks like we have a bad history… but I do try to keep an eye on her. She has never given me reason to not trust _**HER**_. To not trust Endox, yes… but never her."

Koenma sighs. He also is afraid to admit it, but Kurama might soon become a problem as well. It seems his fox demon form has completely healed with the way Kurama has been acting. He has been acting more like the infamous thief lord Youko Kurama recently than he has Shuichi Minamino. "And, Yusuke… I'd be wary of Kurama. I'm not saying he is going to turn on anyone… but,.."

"I know, Koenma. I've noticed it, too." Yusuke says, standing up and stretching. "It's who he is, Koenma. I think he has proven himself enough to earn and keep our trust. Now leave me alone. I've got a date with Keiko that I'm already late for…"

* * *

 **Don't call me lame for this, but I did have a song in mind for the first part of this chapter- you'll know when to play it. A piano piece. I do not own this song in any way shape or form.**

 **Nuvole Bianche by: Ludovico Einaudi**

 **Again! I don't own it! Don't you dare roll your eyes at me. It's up to you whether or not to play it…. Beautiful piece, regardless. I just figured it kind of fit the part- however it is a bit longer than that sequence...**

 **Alright! Let me know if this was too long or too short. Pretty soon I think I'm going to have to raise the rating to 'M', just as a precaution. Maybe in the next few chapters. Just a warning.**

 **Thank you for the reviews so far! Please review some more and let me know what you think! I'm open to any advice if you have any… PM me if you have questions. :)**

 **This chapter went through a lot of revamping before I decided it was good enough to post. So there is bound to be some kind of continuity error somewhere. - Or somewhere where it's just like wtf were you thinking? I don't always catch everything but change it when I do. (FYI: that means the prior chapters might get updates here and there- I don't know if it treats it as a 'new chapter posted' alert, or not..)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Far From Home

Chapter 6 Far From Home

A few weeks have passed since my… conversation, with Koenma. After running off and contemplating my options for many hours after, I decided the best thing for me to do, the best option for everyone, is if I withdraw myself from them. I worked myself up to it for a week after the initial decision, allowing myself one more week at the human school before finalizing my decision. It's really not safe for me to be around anyone… And, with my anxiety rising more and more every day that my father has not made a move to pluck me up from my new life here, I'm a ticking time bomb.

I've convinced everyone, Yusuke and Kuwabara at least, that I have found a place to stay, and that I'd rather them not visit out of fear of them being even further linked to me. My father hired them, but I don't know if he is aware that they've put a target on him in return. _Fools_. Kurama on the other hand- his human family is convinced, but I'm not so sure about him. I can see the look in his eyes whenever I tell him I'm headed 'home'. I've given my number to everyone at this point… it's not like they can't get ahold of me if they need to.

I found a forest just outside the local park's limits that suits my fancy. If you go deep enough, there are giant camphor trees surrounding a small outlet from a river that flows through the forest. It's a big enough clearing for me to find solace with the small breezes and echoes of the birds hopping from tree to tree. I've been able calm myself down, and so, I'm thoroughly enjoying myself. It almost reminds me of home when I would be sent on 'missions' by my father and would camp out in the woods for long periods of time. My only solace, at the time.

A rustle from below the tree I was drifting off in grabs my attention. I gently perch myself on the large branch, glancing below me. There is a rather small woman below me, her faded pink hair blowing slightly with the breeze. Her head snaps up and our eyes make contact. She only frowns, and tilts her head to the side slightly, folding her hands behind her back. I return her frown, and fall off of the branch, landing gently in front of her. She seems to be human, a human along in her age, but all the same I get a feeling that she is not to be trifled with.

"Girl, you have been staying in _my_ forest all week." She states, eyeing me up and down. She glances up in the tree, probably noticing my bag hanging loosely from a small broken branch.

"I wasn't aware these woods belong to anyone."

"Of course they do. Nothing is free." She quips, bringing her eyes back down to me slowly.

I smile, "Isn't that the truth." I bow slightly, "My apologies. I should have known better. I mean no harm to you or your land. I meant no disrespect." The woman nods, and continues to stare at me. "I'll take my bag and leave."

"Not so quickly, girl. You're obviously in need of a place to stay. My home and dojo are not far from here."

I purse my lips, and tilt my head to the side slightly. A generous offer, but the reason I'm out here by myself to begin with is to keep others out of danger. I've actually been enjoying my little set up, here. "That's a very generous offer, however…" I pause, straightening up and running a hand through my hair, "I don't think it wise. It's best I leave you and _your_ land. I don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble for you." I turn towards the tree, and run up the large trunk enough to grab my bag, then let myself fall gently back to the ground.

"What kind of trouble could you possibly bring to _me_? You underestimate me." She sounds stern, and folds her arms on her chest, frowning at me again.

"And, _you_ downplay the danger a complete stranger could bring to your doorstep." I say pointedly, a wave of annoyance at her insistence washing over my face. She smirks at me then, and turns away.

"It's this way." She says over her shoulder. I purse my lips and cross my arms.

"Lady, I'm not following you."

"It's a 15 minute walk." I can hear the smugness in her voice, and frown.

"You keep on and you're going to come back here tomorrow to a fucking house built in your stupid forest."

She stops and turns then, fake surprise on her face, "Oh, so you _do_ bite."

I give her an exasperated expression, " _What_?"

"It's going to rain tonight, please allow me to offer you a nights stay. Then we can speak about your staying on my land uninvited _for a weeks time_." I squint at her, giving her an exasperated eye-over. I mean, I _was_ trespassing on her land… How did she even know? I've barely left a print here.

" _Fine_."

* * *

Her dojo is large and very well maintained. It's surrounded by many different varieties of Japanese maples and weeping willows. I smile as a small breeze tickles my cheeks and whips through my hair, blowing it gently behind me as we climb the small hill leading to it. She glances at me, and a small smile breaks across her lips before she turns back around, pushing open the doors.

She brings tea into what I am assuming is the living area, and hands me a small cup. I take it, bowing a thank you, and take a seat on a nearby mat. It's a very traditional setting. I stare at the tea, watching steam coming off of it. I hate tea. The woman sits down across from me, and takes a sip of her tea. "What is your name, girl?"

I peer wearily at her, wondering if I should lie or not. "What is _yours_?' I ask calmly.

"Genkai."

I raise my eyebrows at this. Well I'll be damned. I'm in the presence of yet another exotic human, a powerful psychic at that. She forfeited the information so _easily_ , though. Either she has grown too trusting in her age or she knows something I don't… or she honestly doesn't fear me. "And, don't lie about who you are, girl. You've already invaded my privacy, do not ruin my trust."

I sigh and take a sip of my tea, closing my eyes at the bitterness. I love strong drinks, but this shit sucks. I roll my shoulders, and crack my neck, letting the warmth of the tea take a little edge off, regardless. "Amaryllis."

"Well met, Amaryllis. Now, explain why you were trespassing."

"Well,..." I take another forced sip, and look around the room we are in. Sunlight is shining through the two large windows, casting soft shadows on us both. It's a very simple room, with an incense burner and a table in the corner of the room with a couple of chairs. I let my eyes fall onto her, looking at her in a new light now that I know who she is. A thought suddenly crosses my mind, and my eyes narrow on her. If this really is Genkai, then she knows Yusuke. She trained the boy. Why does everyone know everyone here?

"Nowadays, I enjoy my solitude. I happened to need it more than ever, recently. I found the clearing and figured it was a good spot to camp out for a while. I didn't think I would be noticed." I just have to feign ignorance of who she is. "Like I said, I'll find somewhere else to stay. I hope you can accept my apology."

She places her cup down in front of her, and folds her arms, "Who are you running from, girl? I'm not a fool." I sit up straight, and place my own cup on the ground slowly. A wave of annoyance slams through me again, and I have to fight to keep my face from scrunching up into a scowl at her insistence.

"I'm not taking you for one. I'm just trying to keep to myself, and _you_ insisted I come _here_."

"Whoever you are hiding from will eventually find that you were staying on _my_ land. So it's now my business." Point taken. I let the scowl cross my face. Slowly but surely over the past few months, my business has become _everyone's_ business.

"I'm having _family problems_. My friends think I've found a new apartment, but I haven't. I've camped in woods on many occasions, and I can handle myself, so I figured it the best spot to stay. And, it was also presumably _free_ at the time." I manage to say through clenched teeth. " _And_ , let me point out, if you hadn't brought me here, you probably would not have been indicated. So, that is _your own damn fault_. Not mine."

She looks peeved, "What kind of family problems would cause you to hide in a forest?"

"The kind that make you want to hide, I suppose." I growl, my annoyance seething. I eye the nearby window. It looks increasingly inviting.

She sighs and shakes her head, "I'm not upset with you, Amaryllis. If I was, I would have done something about you as soon as I felt you entering and leaving the barrier surrounding these woods."

"I definitely wasn't worried about that, believe me." I huff, folding my arms. A barrier? That explains a lot.

She stands, tea cup in hand and goes to leave the room. "You are welcome to stay here _or_ where on my land for as long as you need…" With a quick flick of her wrist, the tea cup is suddenly flying through the air at me. I catch it and angrily throw it back at her. She catches it with a smug smile.

"Here, let me throw mine at you- it still has boiling hot fucking tea in it. That'll melt that fucking smile off your face." I stand, cup in hand, and grab the cup out of her hands, heading towards what I presume is the kitchen. "All you had to do was ask. I'll fucking clean it."

She doesn't say anything, only continues to smile, which makes my blood pressure rise. I angrily begin cleaning out the cups. Lady offers me a place here for a night then suddenly throws her goddamn teacup at me. This is why I hate tea parties. They always turn fucking violent. If she wanted me to do her dishes she could have just asked.

"You have decent reflexes."

"You threw a teacup at me." I say pointedly, tossing them roughly into the drying rack.

"You need to learn to control your temper, girl."

"It's served me well my entire life. I don't need _control_ when people know _not to test me_." I growl, turning towards her. She is leaning against the door frame, still smiling smugly at me. I notice my phone in her hands. She holds it up, and Yusuke's name is on the screen- having just sent me a text. I groan and have to stop myself from kicking something. "I swear to God, lady. You tell him I'm here and-"

"You'll what? Break my teacups? Build a house in my backyard? How many times must I inform you that I am no fool. There is more to your hiding than you let on. There is more to you in general than you let on. I'll respect your privacy for now, as I feel you are no threat to me. And, a friend of Yusuke's is _generally_ good company." She seems overly amused as I stand before her fuming. "I'm guessing he and Kuwabara are the friend's you were referencing?"

"Among others, but yes." I answer begrudgingly. Why has everyone been able to one up me recently? I watch her wearily as she gestures for me to follow her, and I do so silently. She leads me to a room she labels _my_ bedroom, and hands me a few towels and blankets, and leaves me to my own devices. Just like that. She has to know more about me and my situation then she lets on… there is no way anyone can be this trusting- especially with her reputation as a hard ass.

* * *

I've come to an agreement with Genkai, that I would help take care of the dojo during my stay. I mean, it's the most I can do while I'm taking up space here. She hasn't mentioned my barely leaving the dojo, either. Ever since the mild conversation we had on the very first day, I've backed into a position of submission and just keep to myself. And, for the most part, it seems she is respecting my silence. However, today, I can feel her eyes on me more than usual.

I'm sweeping the leaves and dirt off the the outside patio to the dojo into the nearby grass… a task that would be much quicker if I could just use my power. I sense Genkai approaching, and look up, giving her a small smile and wave, and continue sweeping the last of the leaves. She stops a few feet from me, and stands silently. I look up again, and tilt my head. She gestures for me to follow her as she passes me, heading towards the back of the dojo. The back overlooks a large clearing. The clearing is made up of green grass and giant trees that line the outside. The closer to the dojo, the more they taper off into smaller trees and flowering bushes of some sort. I come out here a lot, either sitting in the trees or sitting on the porch of the dojo, overlooking the field. Genkai leans against a wooden post at the edge of the porch. I lean against the wall of the dojo facing her.

"You know, you are free to leave any time you would like. I'm not keeping you captive." She starts.

I shrug, unable to admit to her that I feel safer here. There is also something serene and calming about being here. From watching Genkai's morning meditation and training, to the sight of the night sky, untouched by city lights above her dojo. It may also be the fact that I feel a lot safer here than I have anywhere else. She informed me that the barrier she has put around here is to keep tabs on energy signatures inside and to warn her whenever anyone is getting too close to the barrier… or has gone across the barrier. It's my little warning signal…

"What is keeping you from leaving, then?" She doesn't betray any emotion as she looks me over.

"Because, it's better here than going home."

" _Where is home_?"

I tilt my head, and look at her. "That's what I've been trying to figure out." I look towards the clearing, the autumn sky is starting to gray over with dark clouds. "I'm finding the clarity here that I've needed for a very long time inside your barriers, Genkai." I furrow my brows after saying this, realizing that I sounded like I was trying to plea my case to her- like I was begging her to let me stay.

Genkai nods, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips as if I had just said what she expected. "You look calmer than you did when you first arrived."

"I guess." Calmer, yes. But, I've never felt more alone. I've texted everyone plenty, even talked on the phone. I've grown closer to Yusuke and Kuwabara without even having to see them. I've also spoken with Kurama on the phone every day. We're _communicating_ , and yet I feel as if I'm pushing them away at the same time. "Genkai, I'm a fucking mess." I'm the shit in a shit sandwich.

"I know." She smiles, and follows my eyes to the clearing. I swallow hard and shake my head, side glancing at her. "You will soon come to a point where you will need to stop chasing what you've lost and focus on what is to come." How does she know what is on my mind?

"I know. It's just…" I push off the wall and sit on the porch next to her, spreading my legs out in front of me. I swallow hard, and grip the edge of the porch in an attempt to keep myself calm. "There's a lot that has happened. A lot that I've realized, since Yusuke came into my life, that I'm not so sure I can handle as well as I had previously thought. I've spent a handful of years trying to get the fuck over what my dad did- but I can't. I know what I have to do to start the process…" I pause and dig at the ground with the heel of my foot, feeling my heart rate go up.

"What is stopping you?" I look up at her, my eyes squinted in an attempt to stop my frustrating tears. This topic is already difficult to think about let alone speak of.

* * *

 _My father is standing above me, staring down at me without emotion. I can't help but lay here in my bed, sheets tucked around me. I'm scared at this point, worried, and anxious. I've never been this sick before. Everything feels so wrong, and I feel like death. My stomach is churning, moaning, and causing me to wreath in pain every once in a while. The pain is so great it causes me to throw up just as often. How can he stand above me like this?_

" _Father… I don't know what's going on… I think I might have brushed something on my last run…" I mutter, my voice feels raspy, broken by my sore throat. He just stares down at me, a glint of disdain in his eyes._

" _Yes. That must be it. I have someone making herbal droughts for you. I suggest you take them."_

 _I nod solemnly, unsure and worried that I won't be able to hold them down. This is all so odd. I am usually so careful on the runs I am sent on. I don't drink anything unless it's what I brought, and same with my food. Youko will be worried… we are supposed to leave within the next few days. He has everything ready, and plans set. I feel so confident that this will work… but this sickness…_

" _Thank you, father…" I mutter in a haze, closing my eyes. Something feels so...wrong._

" _You have no idea how welcome you are…" I hear him whisper as he turns to leave._

* * *

"Because it requires a conversation that I'm not sure I can have with… uh… Yusuke's friend… Shuichi." Almost spilled the beans there.

"Shuichi?" Genkai raises an eyebrow, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes?" A familiar male voice answers. I jump to my feet and stumble off of the porch in one fail swoop, landing on my butt. Kurama is standing on the far end of the porch, an innocent and alluring smile on his face. He greets Genkai, who is chuckling at me as I stand and cross my arms. "Amaryllis." He greets, a smile in his voice.

I look between him and Genkai and growl, "Go fuck yourselves. You knew this whole fucking time didn't you, Kurama? Bastard fox." I'm flustered and pissed that I've been caught off guard.

"Genkai you knew this fox-prick was on his way? You knew who I was this whole time?"

"He had just finished asking me for assistance with hiding you. He also promised that you didn't bite, which I have proven to be a falsity." I stare at them both, lips pursed.

"So yes? You did?" I throw my hands in the air.

"You didn't seem like you wanted me to know who you were, so I respected that." She states, pushing off of the pillar and placing her arms behind her. "I asked Kurama to come here today, because I was tired of the facade and of you moping around." She begins to walk away, nodding at Kurama as she passes me, "I'll leave you two be."

"I hope you get third degree burns in your mouth from that shitty ass tea!" I yell as she turns the corner. I point an angry finger at Kurama as he gives me his best smile. I reel back slightly, giving him a look. "You can't just smile like that and expect it… to work…" He grabs my hand and pulls me into a tight embrace. What's this now?

"Kurama, what are you-" He silences me with a sweet kiss on the lips, causing a blush to warm my cheeks and my golden eyes to widen. "Youko?"

"Ama, I've been waiting to embrace you since the day I realized it was you four years ago." He looks hesitant, unsure as he tilts his head to the side. "Was… that okay?"

My mouth is agape, and I continue to stare at him wide eyed, only inches away from him. "What?" I feel tears rush towards my eyes and I shake my head. "Why just...now?" I think to what Genkai said about the barrier, and I feel my shoulders relax. It's because we are guaranteed to be the only ones here due to Genkai's barrier? I reach up and put my hands through his silky red hair, and pull him back to me, smashing my lips onto his. His soft lips move against mine; a small pleasurable hum escapes his lips. He puts a hand on the small of my back and pulls my body closer to his as he wraps his other hand behind my neck. A warmth spreads from my gut and throughout my entire body. Warm tears force their way down my flushed cheeks.

Kurama gently pulls away, letting his emerald eyes bore into mine. "Are you okay?"

"No." I whisper, placing a hand on his cheek. "But, I will be." I close my eyes and swallow hard, wiping my eyes clear of tears with my hands. "Youko… I don't want to get you hurt. I already almost got you killed once…"

He furrows his brows, shaking his head, "Amaryllis. It's different now. I'm not the young fool I was then. I'm no longer weak."

"Youko, you were _never_ weak…"

"I was, Amaryllis. And, because of that weakness, you were sentenced to a life that you didn't want." He says with mirth, scowling. He lets go of me, and steps away.

"I chose to stay for _you_ , Youko. I chose for both of us. I would have rather spent my life at my father's side versus knowing you lost your life because of me." I grab his hand and pull him back gently. This is a conversation I never foresaw myself having.

* * *

 _The lights are off in my room, the only light being from the full moon shining through my bedroom windows. Youko is watching over me as I double check my small leather backpack. A few pieces of jewelry, a few articles of clothing, some herbs…_

" _Are you about finished?" Youko shifts against the wall he is leaning on, raising an eyebrow. I throw an exasperated look at him and he shrugs. I pull the strings on the backpack, and throw it over my shoulder, winking at him. He grins, and I walk him to the large wooden doors of my room. He turns quickly as he approaches it and pulls me into a kiss. I smile against his lips after a few seconds._

" _Youko…"_

" _Ama, stop worrying."_

" _Stop downplaying what we are about to do…" I say, a worried expression plastered on my face. He rubs a thumb across my lips and puts his forehead against mine, with his eyes closed._

" _You mean the world to me, Ama." He whispers, opening his eyes and peering into mine._

" _You're my gravity, Youko. You always have been… I'm just so worried about what will happen if we fail."_

" _You mean if_ _ **I**_ _fail." He whispers, a pensive look in his eyes. He pulls me into a tight embrace. He lays his cheek on the top of my head, and a shiver goes up and down my back. "Ama… you are the first person I've ever felt this way for, and you will be my last. There will never be another you for me. You are a lifetime… you are my life."_

 _I look up, trying to look him in the face, but he has already pulled away and is darting down the hall. Does he also have a bad feeling about all of this? My stomach is twisting and churning, as I jump out of the window. I've never been so afraid in my life. I make my way for the large stone walls that surround my father's keep and jump up into a nearby blossoming tree. Maybe I should have insisted I go with him… but if my father had the stone on him, it would not have gone well. Youko is the better suited for thievery- having been trained to be a little sneak his whole life. If he has to, he can just sneak right back out, even empty handed._

 _All of a sudden, there is a piercing pain throughout my entire body, like someone had set my veins aflame. I fall off of the branch I had been perched on, and hit the ground hard._

" _Well, well. My fucking whore of a daughter." A low growl says from above me. More pain surges through me, and I scream at the top of my lungs as it gets worse and worse. My father is standing above me, the very gem Youko went after in hand. "You think me a goddamn fool?" The pain is unbearable, tears are streaking down my cheeks, screams continue to escape from deep within me. "You thought I wouldn't see what was going on? That I'd just let you run off with that fucking conniving fox?"_

 _There is a flash of silver from the corner of my eyes, and I suddenly hear my father scream out. The pain stops for a split second, but I'm unable to move from exhaustion. I glance at my father from the ground and see a fresh gash across his right eye, and a very angry Youko. Once my father recovers, he faces Youko, and the fight is on._

 _Endox easily kills off every plant Youko throws at him with a wave of his hand. The aggravation only makes Youko attack faster and harder with very skilled attacks and tricks. He lands many good punches, but Endox quickly grows tired of the fray, and turns his powers onto Youko- picking him off of the ground using the air around him, choking him._

" _Ignorant thief- you're stealing from the wrong man. You think I'd let you get away with deflowering my daughter? And, having the balls to attempt to steal from me?" He's going to kill him. Youko isn't strong enough to withstand my father's power… we were fools to think we could beat him._

" _Father let him go!"_

" _Shut your fucking mouth!" He squeezes the gem in his free hand. I gasp at the pain, but keep my head raised._

" _Father, please! I'll stay! I won't leave. Please just don't -" He squeezes the gem again, silencing me. He bares his fangs at Youko. I shoot my hand towards the two of them, a gust of wind sliding against the ground, ripping through the earth. It hits my father, who seems surprised by the force of it, and he loses his concentration, dropping Youko. "YOUKO, RUN!"_

* * *

"I will not lose you this time, Amaryllis." His eyes are pleading and boring into mine.

"Youko that girl you knew back then isn't here anymore- I've changed."

"We both have, Amaryllis. And, yet. Here we are." He gestures to us both. I shake my head and look at the ground. He is right. All the bullshit we've both been through, and fate has decided to bring us to this very moment. Standing in front of one another

"I don't need your protection. What I need is for everyone to just leave me alone. Too many people have lost their lives because of me. I've heard the stories of your strength, Kurama. And, I can feel the energy roll off of you even in your human form."

"Then, dammit, Amaryllis. Stop being so stubborn! Stop pushing us away. Stop pushing _me_ away." He looks hurt, and I wince at the desperate expression on his face. "You're grasping at air, now, Ama. You have no direction and are reaching the end of your rope. Endox is going to find you eventually and there will be absolutely nothing you can do about it." He growls with frustration; his eyes are flashing golden at this point.

"He will drag you back, and I'll be damned if I don't come and get you this time. _And_ , it'll be on your neck if something happens at that point, because you refused to let anyone help and it came to that." He sounds far from the calm and collected Shuichi he lives his day to day life as, and more like the Youko I was used to.

"Okay, then. What if he comes here right now, then?" I'm shaking at the thought, anger ripping through my veins. "Hounds and all. Stone in hand."

"As long as you don't transform, he can't use that stone on you, Ama-"

"Exactly! You can handle all of those hounds yourself? If he shows up with Merde, or with Marun? You'll handle a small army by yourself?" I swallow hard. Merde is my cousin, watcher and head of the hounds. Marun- my father's closest companion and head of his own clan of wolves… my fiance, has control of fire. The perfect breeding match. I'm not sure if Kurama is aware. "And, once he finds out that you're Youko- what will happen to your human family if he really has had spies watching me? Huh? Are you going to just split into 5 fucking people and protect everyone? Marun is relentless."

"Unlike you, Ama, I'm not afraid to make alliances. I'm able to realize when a situation requires assistance." He growls through gritted teeth. "Why do you insist Marun would care as much as you say?"

"Because, I've been set to marry the dirty bastard." I hiss, clenching my fists. "All those men father threw me at were just practice it turns out. He always meant to marry me off to Marun."

I can see Kurama's eyes darken considerably and his face fall. An insanely powerful wave of energy rolls off of him, then, that frightens me. I take a step back into the wooden pillar behind me, holding myself up against it.

"Marun?" He growls. I feel myself grow weak under his gaze and lose all of the bite I had a few seconds ago.

"Youko…" I bite my lip and lean my head back against the pillar, running a hand through my hair. "Youko, I'm such a fucking mess. You have no idea what I have had to do, and what I have had to endure. It's so difficult for me to trust and rely on anyone, now. And, when I ran away to the human world, I was every bit a shattered person. I don't know what I'm doing at this point. I'm sorry." Despite seeing Kurama here in front of me, I long to see the actual Youko I remember, with his long silver hair and soft fox ears and tail. I miss that smug smirk he'd get on his face and his cocky attitude… the way his voice would get when he knew he was suggesting a crazy idea or notion.

"Did you leave because of Marun? Did he do something to you?"

I shake my head, "He was not the reason… although, you have him to thank for bringing the situation to light for me. I guess he has some kind of honor in him." I shift uncomfortably under Kurama's encouraging stare. He wants to know _what_ exactly. I feel my hands shake a little as anxiety takes over, I clench them together in front of me and let myself slide down the post so that I'm seated on the wooden floor. The thought of ever having to tell him, if I ever even spoke to him again, always gave me anxiety. I feel clammy all of a sudden, and I can't control myself as the air around me thins and crisps.

Kurama kneels in front of me and takes my clammy and clenched hands in his own, brows furrowing when they shake slightly in his. "How can I give up chasing the past if the past keeps coming back to bite me in the ass and give me sweet kisses?" I mutter, avoiding his gaze. "Here is the biggest part of my past, right in front of me, and I can't bring myself to tell him why I jumped ship in the middle of the Antarctic because the past hurts so much I feel as if speaking of it will kill me." My word vibrate in my throat, or maybe the thinned air around us is causing an echo.

"You can tell me when you're ready, Ama." He says softly, putting a hand on my cheek. "Until then, please, _please_ let me watch over you. Please allow me to make up for my failure." I just nod, and stare at my hands in his. They always did feel so small in his. And, when he closes them around mine, I feel caught in his snare, again.

* * *

 _ **I took apart this chapter 3 times... please leave some feedback if you think there is anything that I can improve upon or adjust. Helpful criticism is welcome! Let me know what you think! Thanks a bunch!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Blue Ball'n

**Warning: Some sexual content in this chapter. Rating for the story has changed to M.**

Chapter 7

I stretch and moan against the sudden burst of light flooding my closed eyelids.

"Whoever you are- kindly screw off." I roll over, facing away from the window and towards the wall. Something begins tickling my feet and a shiver shoots up my leg, making me jump. "Da' hell?" I see a green root slowly slither back into the plant across the room, and a flash of red hair outside my bedroom doorway. I stare at the doorway unmoving, my head swimming from sitting up too quickly. Well, his conveniently placed red hair means he wants me to follow him- that's no mistake. However, I don't play games well. I lay back down and pull the blankets back over my head.

I feel the blankets slowly being pulled off from the bottom of the bed. I roll over onto my back, sitting up on my elbows. I watch the green vines slowly pull the blankets off of the bed, another wrapping itself slowly around my ankle. You've got to be kidding me. I'm suddenly jerked off the bed with a yelp. The plant's vine is stronger than it looks, as it holds me upside down, my hair sweeping the ground. I glower at the previously docile house plant. Over the past few weeks, Kurama has taken full advantage of the fact that I'm unable to tap into my powers safely. Full. Advantage.

I glare at the plant, "Are you going to let me go?" The plant tightens its grip on my ankle, and sways me back and forth. "Okay, then." I hang there unceremoniously, staring at the plant with an annoyed face. "Please?" It reaches a tiny vine up from within its planter, and begins gently rubbing against the foot of the ankle it has a grip on, causing me to spasm and giggle.

"KURAMA!" I yell at the top of my lungs between distorted giggles and thrashing. "YOU MAKE THIS THING DROP ME. RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW!" And, with that, I fall straight to the ground, falling on my head with a dull thud.

I don't bother to change into presentable clothing, and storm out into the living room donned in only my tank top and sleeping shorts. "Kurama, I'm going to skin you alive and use your remains as fertilizer for that damned... _thing,_ in there."

I stand in the doorway to the room, one hand rubbing the top of my head, the other resting on my hip. There's a small smirk on his face at first glance, as his eyes quickly skim over me.

His face melts into an innocent smile, although I catch a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What happened?" He's looking like a real treat in his street clothes- a simple white shirt and jeans. The shirt is gripping his lean muscles in all the right places and I can't help but look him over slowly as he sits there, smiling up at me from the couch.

"I wanted to sleep today."

"And, you did, did you not?"

"I wasn't finished."

"Then why'd you wake up?" He asks, a knowing smirk crosses his face, which he attempts to hide behind a hand.

"That was the absolute creepiest way I have ever woken up." I comment slowly, pointing behind me. "That was a thing of nightmares." He can't help it anymore, and starts laughing. "You're taking way too much advantage of my handicap." I pause as his laughter dies into a muffled chuckle. I throw my hands in the air and plop down next to him.

I huff and rub my eyes. I was up late last night meditating with Genkai. She is very insistent on me _controlling_ my apparently ' _out of control'_ temper. She says that having an outlet for it, and knowing how to control it, will help my anxiety and … my _**apparently**_ 'rash' behavior. She thinks I'm a big meany head, I guess. I mean,... _maybe_? But, again, it has always served its purpose.

"Why are you here so early?"

He shakes his head, a small smirk still playing on the corner of his lips, "It's almost noon time." I moan and run a hand through my knotted bed hair. "Genkai left an hour ago."

"How long have you been here?" I try to brush out my long black locks with my fingers, side glancing at him as I do.

His eyes skim over me slowly, "I arrived just before she left." He twirls a strand of my hair around his finger. "My mother wanted me to tell you _hello_." I tilt my head, and he tugs on the strand, pulling my head back. I look at him then, and he lets go of the strand. He still has the same mischievous look in his eyes that sends a shiver down my spine.

As I become fully awake, it comes to my attention that I'm practically naked in front of him. This tank is thin, since I get so hot while I sleep most of the time, and these are night time shorts- so they're not restricting, short and also very thin. I give up on my hair and lean back on the couch, slouching my arms over the back, testing Kurama's resolve as the material grips my breasts and reveals some of my stomach. "So, what do I owe this wake up call from my favorite little fox?"

"I can't come and go as I please?"

"It's Genkai's place, not mine."

"She has something of _mine_ here, though." Something of _his_? Oh really, fox?

"Yes, but she _found_ me- finder's keepers, right?"

He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, giving me a heated side glance. He leans back on the couch next to me, an arm lying lazily against his stomach. "I was thinking we could spend the day together." His glance causes my stomach to go up in knots.

I take my arms off of the back of the couch, "Isn't it a school day, little boy?"

He growls, giving me a playfully angry look, his eyes flashing gold, "Little?" I bite my bottom lip and look away. Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, Ama. Be a good girl.

"You're such a good and studious boy. Your mommy might be upset with you for skipping." I lower my head, giving him a smug smile. He raises his eyebrows and sits up, placing a hand on the couch between us, leaning towards me. "She wouldn't want you to hang out with a dropout." I twirl the strand of hair he had earlier around my finger. In all honesty, I think Kurama takes his schooling very seriously for Shiori's sake. Neither of us necessarily need it. I mean, I'm not bothered by not being there… Am I disappointed that I've had to make a change of plans, yet again? Yes.

I side glance at Kurama, whose other hand has found its way to my knee. "On the contrary, Amaryllis, if my memory serves me well, I was the one that corrupted _you_." He grips my knee gently, sending a shiver up my leg. I lean back on reflex at his squeeze, looking at him through slitted eyes.

"Well… I suppose you definitely did not have to use the five finger discount on me, no." I jab, warming up under his heavy stare.

* * *

" _It's called a five finger discount, Ama." Youko spins a solid gold looking bracelet around his finger, with a mischievous smile on his face. "He was over charging for it anyway, it's not even real gold."_

" _And, you would know?" I ask, snatching it off of his finger, analyzing it._

" _Dear, Ama. I have so much to teach you." His golden eyes sparkle._

* * *

After our conversation the other day, a figurative 'switch' of sorts has been flipped with us. We have had such a tense, sexually electrified, and surreal air around us- it's been stifling. I think being a human has been the hardest for him… especially since he is a sexually charged and powerful Youkai who is used to getting whatever he wants- trapped in a human body from infancy through adulthood…

On my end, since I was betrothed to Marun, I've managed to get him to think that I am deeply honored by the betrothal. And, out of respect, I wanted _abstinence_ to _purify_ my body for him. Yes, it sounds like a load of bullshit- but the man 'bit' so to speak… so I suppose I'm a bit sexually frustrated, also. I'd do it again if it meant avoiding that man's touch, though.

I can see the hunger in Kurama's eyes, and when the corner of his lips twitch at my statement, I feel myself gravitate towards him. That expression is a force I cannot defeat. When our lips meet, my insides churn and react to the electricity. As he puts a hand through my hair, pulling me closer, I find myself crawling onto his lap, straddling him. A small moan escapes his lips as I grip his shoulders, lips still dancing against one another. I feel as if my heart may explode.

He moves a hand slowly up my waist, and a tiny hum rumbles from my throat at the touch. I haven't been touched like this in so long… I bite his bottom lip and pull back gently, looking into his eyes, a small smirk on my lips. I move a hand from his shoulder and slowly down his chest, feeling every muscle twitch under his shirt as my hand approaches the hem of his pants. His breathing is heavier now, and hitches when I rub my hand slowly down between his legs, rubbing him through his pants.

"Oh…" I hum, my smirk widening, "A little excited?" I go to move my hand away, wanting to take his shirt off, but his hand shoots down and holds my hand on top of his crotch, and the other pulls my head in roughly for another deep and hungry kiss. His hand squeezes mine, encouraging me to continue rubbing and squeezing.

I steady myself by shoving my other hand through his red hair, and pull it back gently, his neck arching back. I kiss down his neck slowly, as my other hand undoes his pants button and slowly unzips his pants. A throaty moan escapes his lips, louder than the last, when I bite the space between his neck and his shoulder, sucking gently.

The door to the temple suddenly beings to open, making me fall backwards off of Kurama and onto the floor, thumping onto my butt. Kurama quickly does up his pants, and straightens up in one fail swoop- a total champ. I crawl, rather loudly to the other side of the couch, and hide- why? I don't fucking know.

"Yo, Kurama." It's fucking Yusuke. I put a hand on my cheek, and it feels hot. "Ama up yet?"

"Yes." He answers sharply. His voice is dripping with venom and I have to fight to stifle a laugh. He's pissed.

I hear Kuwabara yelling about something outside and repress an annoyed moan. I was actually excited at the thought of spending a whole day alone with Kurama- no interruptions. "Alright, alright. I'll be right there." He yells behind him. There's more yelling from Kuwabara. "Let me know when _Princess_ is available. Nothing serious."

"Yes, and Yusuke. Next time, knock." I hear Kurama stand, and I stifle another laugh.

"Knock?... OH!" Yusuke laughs pretty hard. I hear the door slam and peak my head over the arm of the couch.

"Did you just slam the door in his face?"

Kurama shoots me a look, and I laugh. "Awww, poor foxy…" I mumble as Kurama is suddenly standing over top of me, a hand extended. He has a guarded look on his face, but the ghost of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"You're going to regret mocking me, pup." He growls, pulling me to my feet.

I put a finger on my chin and look thoughtfully into his eyes, "I dunno, you've been in this form for a while. You might be a little out of practice, there, eh?" I pull him down to me by his hair, giving his aghast face a kiss on the cheek, and run to my room. Is questioning an immensely powerful fox demon thief's sexual performance a good idea? No- but, it's hilarious.

"Amaryllis…" I hear him growl as I slam my bedroom door shut with a giggle.

"Let me shower and get changed, _Youko_." I say in a singsong voice through giggles. "Don't want to keep Yusuke waiting, now."

"We are not spending the day with _him_." He says pointedly, opening the door. Forgot- he's a thief. Locking a door in his face is nothing. I glance behind me at him as I prance into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door- putting a chair that was next to it under the handle, giggling some more. He has me in some kind of mood. I haven't felt this lighthearted in a while.

* * *

As I dry off and brush out my hair, I bite my lip, thinking about Kurama's touch. My face warms and I suddenly get a head rush imagining how hard he felt through his pants. I place down the brush and put my face in my hands, slapping my cheeks. Come on, Ama. No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts. You're in Genkai's dojo… fuck. This is just as thrilling as having sex knowing my father could walk in on us. Just as much of a rush. Just as frustrating. I about died when I saw how frustrated Kurama was with Yusuke, though. That was _great_.

I dry my hair enough so that it's not dripping, and throw on a low cut t-shirt and pair of jeans. I'm surprised Kurama gave up so easily and didn't try to break into the bathroom. Knowing him, he has something planned to get back at me for my earlier statement.

I walk out into the same room from earlier, and spy Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the couch. Yusuke looks up at me and smirks, "Cold shower?"

"With that attitude, I assume you're well acquainted with cold showers, ya STD, you." Kuwabara seems to choke on his own spit, flying into a coughing-laughing fit, dropping his phone onto the floor.

"GOOD ONE, AMA!" He yells, "See Urameshi? If you'd be nicer to Keiko, maybe you'd-"

"Shut your trap, Kuwabara. I don't need a lecture from you on woman."

Kuwabara punches Yusuke on the shoulder, "Yukina and I are doing very well, for your information."

I stare at the two with raised brows, folding my arms. "I don't believe either of you have girlfriends, nor do I believe anyone would show you their tits without being paid first, so…"

"I've seen Keiko's boobs plenty of times, thank you!" Yusuke yells, pointing a finger at Kuwabara. "I don't think he's even kissed Yukina."

"I HAVE TO!"

"He's a chivalrous man, unlike you, Urameshi." I say with a smile towards Kuwabara. Stirring the pot like a champ over here.

"SEE! Being nice will get you places, Urameshi." Kuwabara sticks his nose in the air triumphantly.

Yusuke folds his arms and smirks at me, "I bet Kurama doesn't play nicely, and he still gets some, eh, Ama?"

My eyes widen a bit and my mouth gapes for a few seconds before I respond, "Sorry, was thinking about all the times I've been laid in the past 1000 or so years... Bring up sex again once you get on my level." I say, waving my hand in the air and walking away. I hear both men complaining behind me as I walk away, and hear a muffled laugh from the next room.

"That wasn't very nice, Ama." Kurama comments, turning to me with a cup of water in hand.

"Not knocking isn't very nice, either." I shoot back. I grab myself a cup of water and turn to face him. He looks calm enough, but the way his eyes haven't stopped looking me over says otherwise. "Why is he even here?" I have to admit, I'm annoyed, too. The majority of my own shower was spent calming myself down. It's hard to tell your lady parts to chill the fuck out when they're ready to go in for the kill… especially when you've been void of sensual contact for a while. It's strange how all of a sudden I feel like I'm head over heels again for him- like a giddy youngen.

"He said he wishes to speak with you." He shrugs, and sighs, an exasperated look on his face as he walks by me. "You're not getting off so easily, either, for that comment earlier."

"Oh, I'm _shaking_." I follow after him, and sit next to Yusuke on the couch.

Kurama sits in a chair across the room. He is acting nonchalant and is avoiding eye contact, looking out the nearby window.

"Awwww the two love birds. Blue balling it today, Kurama?" Yusuke has a shit eating grin on his face, as he leans forward onto his knees. I elbow him roughly and he yelps, rubbing his side.

"Don't let me get a hold of Keiko's number, Yusuke. I'll make sure you have no balls left by the end of the year."

"Keiko already has em'." Kuwabara quips, smirking.

"At least I use mine-" Yusuke shoots a dirty look at Kuwabara.

"Hey I get laid plenty!"

"Ya, sure. Whatever you say, buddy."

I lean back on the couch, shaking my head. These two are impossible. I sit with my legs crossed, and lock eyes with Kurama across the room, the two's arguing turning into a doll background noise. There is something predatory about the way Kurama is looking at me, almost dominating- it makes my insides go up and knots and my face flush. I'd have to agree with what Koenma said when we spoke last. It seems more and more of the quiet Shuichi is disappearing, being replaced by the original Youko. Have I flipped a switch in him?

"Amaryllis- is Genkai still making you meditate? I keep trying to train with you, but meditating brings back bad memories…"

"Of her kicking your ass, I'm sure." I give him a mischievous look, "She is the one who jump started your training, no? Meditating can be a kick in the face."

"Ya- I can tell you hate it just as much as me."

"I'm not doing the same kind, Yusuke." I say nonchalantly, shrugging and taking a sip of my water. "Genkai is insisting I learn to control my temper. I don't see why." I purse my lips and glower at my cup of water, spotting a black spec in it. I sigh and place it on the arm of the couch. After past events, I've been known to be a picky eater and drinker…

"You without a temper? Hard to imagine." Kuwabara says, tilting his head to the side. "That's like Yusuke without his spirit gun."

"Ya- if she succeeds you might just disappear on us, Ama." I hear a stifled laugh from across the room, seeing Kurama smirking, looking out the window. I hmph, and shoot Yusuke a look, lightly elbowing him again.

"Hey I have control… I just get annoyed with the conversations of _simpletons_ , sometimes."

A chuckle sounds from the other side of the room again, "That is why the you two are always arguing." Kurama is half smiling, folding his free arm over his torso.

"Hey…" Yusuke frowns as Kuwabara begins to laugh, "It's not my fault she doesn't know how to speak to people."

"Says _Yusuke_." Kurama quips, shrugging.

I laugh at that, earning a return elbow in the leg from Yusuke. "I've been trained to scare people off before it ever gets to the fight. I'm the big bad wolf, Urameshi, dear. Pleasant conversations don't belong in the middle of the battlefield." I give him a toothy grin, tilting my head to the side. "It's one of the reason's my clan is at the top. We don't mess around outside of the politics of it all." I fold my arms with a triumphant nod of my head. I may hate my father, but I am pretty proud of my clan when it comes down to it… most of them.

"Oh really, now? So you're pretty good in a fight? Pfft, I bet you just hide behind that wind ability of yours." I have a feeling he is trying to goad me into a fight at this point. Genkai flies the coup for a day and the predator swoops in. I frown at him, then. I only resorted to using my ability if the issue at hand needed a swift solution.

"Yusuke, you might just be strong enough that it wouldn't instantly kill you, anyway." I answer annoyed. Although my inherited ability certainly is a gem, and I enjoy using, I don't enjoy talking about it. The conversation always leads to my father.

I shift uncomfortably under Yusuke's curious gaze, and glance at Kurama across the room, who is looking at me expressionless, waiting for me to continue. He is well aware of how it works. The last time it was used on him, it didn't instantly kill him, but a little longer and it would have...

"Basically, the stronger the person the less likely it is to kill you. Unlike elemental users, I don't just whip up tornadoes of doom at a whim. I draw on the air around a person… Since it's drawn from around us, if your energy is strong enough…"

"You can't instantly burst our lungs?" Kuwabara seems completely wrapped in the explanation, making me furrow my brows. Here comes the questions, "How much can you do with it?" I sigh and purse my lips, looking at the two.

I'm weary of the question. Just how much information do I tell them? I know I promised to give these guys a chance, and I did offer help. However, do I tell them all of my secrets? I suppose as allies… friends even, the more we know of one another's weaknesses and strengths, the more in-sync we will be in a fight. "Maybe one day I can show you."

A million thoughts flow through my head, and I close my eyes and take a deep breath, remembering I promised Genkai I would at least try to reign my anger in. The ability to show him would come with freedom. Freedom comes from, unfortunately, my father, because my father has the stone. And, the stone tracks me and keeps me from jumping out of line. Destroy the stone- and I might just have a chance at freedom.

"I bet you are complete shit in your human form then- maybe that's what Genkai is working up to. Tame the beast, then train it." Yusuke breaks the ice- and causes me to scoff at him.

"Tame the beast?" I repeat incredulously.

"Or, is that Kurama's job?"

"Decidedly." Kurama shoots from the peanut gallery. I give him an exasperated look as he smirks, avoiding eye contact. Yusuke laughs. "However, I wouldn't test your luck with her, Yusuke." Kurama shifts in his seat, placing his glass on the windowsill.

"Pfft. I'm with Yusuke on this one." Kuwabara shrugs. "With an ability like that, and your temper, you'd probably just end it up front. I don't think you have anything to back it up with." Yusuke looks smug now that Kuwabara has agreed with him.

I scowl at them, "The stronger I am, the more likely it is to K.O, remember. That takes _training_. I'm just giving you fair warning." I tilt my head to the side. What am I doing? I'm not doing this. I'm not going to be goaded into a fight by some punk detective who just wants to test his mettle in a fight against a handicapped demon. "Actually, no. I'm not doing this with you guys."

"Amaryllis, it's only a little spar." Kurama hums. He walks towards me slowly, our eyes locking. He stands in front of me, arms folded, a smirk playing on his lips.

I glare daggers at Kurama as he offers me a hand, pulling me off of the couch. "I said no. I prefer to be sedentary at the moment and to concentrate on meditating so I stop trying to incapacitate Yusuke every time I see him." Kurama's smirk deepens, an aggravating look in his eyes. "How about I watch you guys practice- and tell you how much you suck- that'll be my 2 cents that I offered back in Koenma's office."

Kuwabara moans, standing. "What's the big deal?"

"She doesn't like being told what to do." Kurama answers for me, "She does things on her own accord, and when she feels like it." He reaches over and ruffles my hair, "And, she's probably rusty from playing a _good little human girl_ all this time, _right_?" Oh. Oh, this guy. _This guy_.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes are wide in shock at Kurama's joining their goading. "I just showered." I say slowly. My only sad defense.

"That's a weak excuse, Ama." Kurama coos, "Don't want to ruin your hair?" My eyes are wide, my mouth gaping. Is he seriously jumping ship and joining the dark side- the STDs?

" _Youko Kurama_." I growl, eyes still wide.

"Oh, shit." I hear Yusuke mutter from the couch.

I stand toe to toe with Kurama, glowering up at him. "I don't want to get his blood on my new shirt, I guess." I hear Yusuke begin to whine a protest, but Kurama interrupts.

" _Then take it off._ He's a _simpleton_ , remember?" My mouth gapes, again. He's implying that Yusuke would be too distracted? That that's the only way I can win? I honestly don't have a response at this point, and just stare at him. So much for his good boy act.

"Well… then…" Yusuke sounds completely stuck in the middle of what he cleary started… he is the by the book definition of dimwit- Genkai is correct.

"Oh- and that wouldn't distract _you_ any?" I ask, poking his chest hard. His smirk remains, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Whoa whoa whoa, keep your clothes on." Kuwabara stands waving his hands around.

"Naw, Ama can take her shirt off, that's cool." Yusuke says quickly, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not taking my shirt off!" I yell, throwing my hands in the air. "Kurama, you deranged fox- stop goading me before I use that pretty red hair of yours to strangle that annoying smile off of that pretty boy face of yours!" He smirks down at me, still, an eyebrow raised. "I hate you so much."

"You're so easy to _trigger_." He hums, shaking his head.

"Honestly, if I'm going to spar with anyone I'd want it to be in my youkai form…" I wave a hand in the air dismissively.

"I'd like that. Sounds like you'd put up a real fight." Yusuke crosses his arms, still sitting on the couch. "I could use a real fight. Nothing interesting has happened since that Demon Tournament." Yes, please. Thank you. I'd talk about broken shoelaces for the next our if it gets them to stop talking about me.

I frown at him, "Ya- I heard that was pretty amazing…" A curious expression slowly takes over Yusuke's face.

"So… if your dad is so powerful, why didn't he throw himself into it?" I groan and rub my face with my hands. Because, my dad is a cocky bastard who doesn't believe in taking care of things the honorable way…

"Most wolf clans don't bother with the trivialities that other high class demons do." I shrug and walk over to the door, leaning against the wall next to it. The breeze from a nearby open window tickles my skin, giving me goosebumps. "You see, for example, Youko was doing it the traditional way. Build up a reputation, a close few partners in crime, scary as hell strength and power… he would have found his place when he felt ready for it, believe me. I mean, honestly, one on one between you two when he is finally at his best, do you think you could take him so easily?"

Yusuke glances at Kurama, a thoughtful expression causing small wrinkles. "I don't know."

"And, to top it, no one knew what he really had up his sleeves at any time. He showed you what he wanted you to see- so there is a mystery entangled in those silver locks that kept demons on their toes. Now, Endox…" I sigh, rubbing my forehead. Maybe I should have attempted to guide the conversation towards the shoelace idea myself...

"Endox," Kurama starts, eyeing me carefully, "Puts his power on a pedestal and allows everyone to see what he is capable of. He moves and thrives on pure fear and compliance. The war hounds, the intriguing and questionable powers certain members in his bloodline hold, his former right hand," his eyes darken, "his practiced and advanced ability to do the same as Amaryllis can."

Kuwabara seems flustered and shoots Yusuke a look, "How are we going to win this one?"

Everyone falls silent. I frown and look at the floor, my face reddening. "We don't know yet, Kuwabara. We don't know anything about him." Yusuke states, I can feel his eyes on me. "We're fighting blind." His eyes are boring through me, and I can feel my entire body heat up. Was this his real reason for coming? He's a bit more manipulative that I thought… coming here under the guise of wanting a spar.

However, all this work trying to cover my tracks and push them away… and it never occurred to me that they would be trying regardless of how hard I pushed away. But why? Why risk your lives for someone like me?

"I've said it before, and I mean it. Keep your nose out of this one, _detective_."

"And, I've told ya before, your being found is my fault-"

"Not really, if you think about it. He already had an idea of where I was. Otherwise, he wouldn't have asked you to search that damned human school."

Yusuke nods, "I still helped. I didn't even second guess what I was asked to do, even knowing the problems that we have had with Enma, recently. I knew better."

"Yusuke, I serious-"

"Ama, just let us help." Kuwabara shoots, "What does it matter, now? We are involved. And, we aren't leaving. We won't abandon you."

"You'll learn to abandon lost causes, Kazuma. Hopefully, sooner than later." His face flushes at my using his name. "You know that saying? Live by the sword, die by the sword? That's basically me. If I'm gonna die, let it be that I went down fighting…"

"No one is dying." Yusuke says exasperated, "And, no one is being left behind. Stop being so dramatic."

I point a finger at him, "I'm not being dramatic- if you see me willingly go with the man, then let me go. Don't follow me."

"You plan on giving yourself up after all the effort of hiding?"

"If it protects you and your families… loved ones, friends- whatever. Yes, yes I do. I'm not worth the loss of life to anyone. And, by the way, if I happen to die- don't bury my ass, just burn me please. Use my ashes to bake some cookies and then feed them to Koenma,... _please_."

Yusuke scoffs and shakes the smile that appeared on his face off, "Ama, for fucks sake…"

"Amaryllis." Kurama draws everyone's attention. I feel the blood rush to my face at the low drawl he put into my name, "You know _of_ Yusuke is here to stay, as is everyone else." I scoff. That means Koenma, too, I suppose- which could be both helpful and at the same time just asking for trouble… what if his father finds out? I mean… the only reason Koenma is bothering at all at this point is because, by helping me, he would be helping clean up the Makai of my father's wild antics… and in the process, it seems, take care of his own father. That seems to be an endeavor of its own, however.

"Are you really going to let them go into this fight blindly, knowing they refuse to leave your side?" I cringe at Kurama's words.

I shake my head, and take a deep breath as I feel a wave of annoyance spread through me. "What good is it going to do? I might as well save everyone the trouble and just go back if you all plan on fighting him."

"Why would you go back if he fucked up enough to make you leave? That's stupid." Kuwabara is staring at me intensely. "We don't plan on letting him have you, Ama."

"It's inevitable that he comes for me." I state, giving him a small smile. "I don't think it matters what you _plan_ on doing. Although, Kazuma, I appreciate the thought."

"We _plan_ on taking him out. And, we'll need your help to do that." I groan and look towards the doorway as there is a small pop, and Koenma is standing in his teenage form, arms behind him.

* * *

We've rearranged ourselves after deciding to grab drinks before we started our little war meeting. What a thing for Genkai to walk in on when she gets home today if we are still here. And, you know what? I got asked out on a date not too long ago by my long lost lover for the first time in a shit ton ton of years- away from my father's prying eyes… and now I'm stuck in a pow wow with this lot… I'm feeling awesome. Go ahead, Koenma. Test me.

"No one invited you, Koenma." I mumble, sipping the sake Genkai had hidden on her shelves.

Koenma shoots me a look, "I'm the prince of the spirit world, Amaryllis."

"Ah, yes. Fancy title. I suppose I can counter with something you heard every so often from daddy dearest, yes? And, I, Prince Koenma, am the theoretical Princess of Wolves, per my self proclaimed King of the Wolves father. So let's talk again about invitations and untimely entrances- just like old times..." I flick him off as I lean my head against the wall. I'm sitting on the floor, one leg bent and the other stretched out in front of me. Kurama shakes his head, shooting me an exasperated look, as he sits gracefully beside me. Koenma has perched himself on the sofa next to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

There is a small silence before Koenma clears his throat, and glances around the room. "I intercepted a letter of correspondence between Endox and my father." He says slowly, rubbing his forehead.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Yusuke yells, face darkening. "What the hell did it say?"

Koenma moans, "Enma will help Endox get back Amaryllis, and Enma will have new leverage in the Makai… a man inside, so to speak. All atrocities currently known to Spirit world that are connected to Endox will be pardoned, as well. Basically, they're forming a partnership with great benefits for both sides."

I heave a sigh, and close my eyes, shaking my head. Fucking hell. I mean, I have to give it to him… that's a good deal. He will basically be able to run around like a mad man and get away with it completely. With leverage from an unknown benefactor like Enma, that'll scare himself into even more power. And, Enma will finally have that foothold he has always wanted over the Makai…one step closer to being ruler of two worlds. It's a greedy notion that will blind him to Endox's own intentions. Unless, Enma is aware that Endox may turn on him and he thinks he can just sic Yusuke on him.

"So, handing Ama over is a big fat _no_." I can feel Koenma's eyes on me, and I ignore him. I take another slow sip of sake and glance at Kurama. He glances down at me, eyebrows raised, probably thinking the same thing I was. It really is a good business deal…

"Well, we already weren't going to let that happen, so…" Yusuke sounds extremely annoyed. This probably isn't what he meant when he said he wanted something interesting to happen. "What the hell are we going to do about it? As much as I hate to admit it, we can't take on the Spirit World and Endox at the same time."

"Well, I would usually say subdue Endox so we can put him through a trial, but, I don't think that will go over well with my father. Even if we are able to convince him we had no idea what was going on between the two of them."

"So, we can kill him then? That makes things easier." Yusuke leans back on the couch, hands behind his head. "Just let me know when and where." It's like the boy doesn't listen.

"It's not that easy, Yusuke."

"Ya, Urameshi. Haven't you listened to Ama at all?" Kuwabara looks pensively at me, "It's not going to be that easy. None of this is."

"Yusuke, it will be like breaking into the three Saint Beasts castle, except 100 times worse." Koenma says, sighing. "That is why, again, we need Amaryllis' help."

"What? Do you expect me to jump in there and kill my entire clan?" I ask, looking up from my sake, slightly. "Great plan. That'll definitely help me turn a new leaf." I take another sip of my sake, "Plus, there's the little issue with that gem my father has. I can't transform. I can hold my own in this form, but I'd be dead weight in many circumstances…" I sigh and stare down at my sake. Maybe if I add sugar? I don't know, this is such shitty alcohol… maybe salt? It's strong, though.

"Tell us everything you can, then." Koenma begs, "Ama, this is big. This is very serious. We need to nip this in the butt."

* * *

 _I flex my claws. Blood that is not my own, drips to the ground, each droplet's splash echoing as it pools below me. I stand stoically, my head tilted back slightly, golden eyes peering around the fort grounds slowly._

" _If you find any survivors- deal with them." I say, just above a whisper. The air is tinged with the scent of metallic liquid and broken egos. "If you find anyone important- bring them to me alive."_

 _I step over the unmoving body before me, still peering through the darkness around me._

" _Merde. Make sure those hounds of yours don't begin making a meal out of any of the corpses, here." I glance over my shoulder at the blonde. Her face contorts into a scowl as she steps to my side._

" _What does it matter? They're dead- and even alive they were below us. The hounds feast on flesh, anyway." She kicks the body I had just stepped over, rolling it onto its side. A young youkai from our enemy clan stares blankly towards the moonless sky. He still has his sword gripped tightly in hand._

" _You offered your assistance tonight, Merde. So, I'll overlook your ignorance this once. We do not desecrate corpses of our own kind, cousin. My men and I follow tradition."_

 _She scoffs, her vibrant teal eyes scrutinizing me. "Tradition?"_

 _I tilt my head to the side, still only side glancing at her. "Yes, Merde. Tradition. We all came from the same blood at some point. We give them a proper farewell."_

 _She continues to scowl, and knocks the sword out of the young wolf's grip, cracking the bones in his fingers as she does. "He attacked you."_

" _We attacked first. They lost. 'Live by the sword, die by the sword' kind of scenario. He died a warrior's death- and as brethren, as kin, we shall give him a warrior's farewell."_

" _That's ridiculous."_

" _Your refusal to understand is ridiculous. Saddening, really. Even before my father it has long been tradition to treat these situations as such."_

" _Your father allows you to do this?"_

" _My father knows that I get the job done. He knows that I am thorough and that he can rely on me. I have earned my spot on my own, Merde. I have the respect of my men and of anyone I face in battle and I have_ _ **earned**_ _the twinkle of fear in their eyes when they face me. Respect gets you far, cousin." I point at the young male below me, "He is just as much a cousin as you are. And, you would suffer the same fate if you were to attack me. So watch your tongue, Merde, and do as your told. You overstep your rank and impress upon our family ties in order to bad mouth me and ridicule how I get things done. I don't have time for your bullshit."_

 _I flick my hand at the ground, shaking off the last of the young wolf's blood to the ground, spraying it onto Merde's boots as I do. "Now, you will help them line these bodies up, nice and tidy. If I even see your dogs taking a sniff, I will rid of them myself." I snarl at her as I pick up the limp body in front of me, taking a hold of his sword and putting it in his other hand._

* * *

I'm cornered and don't have anywhere to run in this conversation. I'm stuck between the stubborn side of me, telling me to tell them to leave me alone and let me handle this and then the side that is telling me to stop being such a dick. I sigh, feeling uncomfortable. I feel like a dirty traitor, although I know I shouldn't… I straighten and cross my legs, placing my sake between my legs, my hands on either knee. I take a deep breath, relaxing my shoulders. "I'll tell you what I can."

How did this go from a possibly romantic evening with Kurama, to a bombshell interrogation at my expense?

Koenma looks pleased, and folds his hands in his lap, nodding. I give him an exasperated look, "But, don't expect nice, Ama."

"There is a nice, Ama?" Yusuke raises an eyebrow.

"Yusuke, this _is_ the nice Ama." Koenma shrugs and continues, talking over a follow-up snide remark from Yusuke, "Let's start with how to get you back in action, yes?"

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Let me know what you like, don't, and what you think I can improve! I feel an edit coming on for the already posted chapters, soon!**


End file.
